Dancing under the Moons gaze
by Renji-Bya-Lover
Summary: AU: What happens when poor Kuchiki Byakuya gets dragged into a strip-club by his 4 obnoxiuos friends and meets a certain red-head? with Yoruichi/Kisuke, Gin/Aizen and other; Read & Review please :) Ren/Bya, Bya/Ren, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: It should be a normal day

******dicslaimer: **I don't own anything, although I wish I would :/ I got inspired by SinsOfMidnight ^^

* * *

**Chap 1: it should be a normal day**

It should have been a normal day, or so Byakuya thought…

What started as a normal January day became much more than that. How? Even he can't really recall that.

It should have started really normal, waking up at 6 am, taking a shower, getting his breakfast and going to work.

Or at least that is how it should have worked, but oh no not today, all hope left him, when his little sister Rukia stormed into his room to wish him the best for his birthday. And since then all came crashing down on him.

Like it or not, but he had no other choice as to live with this current mess, because it's not his house but that of his father Sojoun.

Sojoun, being the kind and lovely father he is, invited some old friends of Byakuya to his house, but Sojoun wouldn't be Sojoun if he wouldn't know about his sons' ill mannered temper. So there was just one thing he could do to bring Byakuya's old friends in the house without him escaping: Let them in, when his son is already in bed.

Byakuya really thought his father was a wicked man sometimes.

And so the (so far) worst day of Byakuyas life started.

* * *

He should have known his old man would do such a thing.

Inviting Yoruichi Shihouin, Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen in the house to celebrate his birthday couldn't be a good idea, but well nothing he could do about now anyway. So he did what every good educated Kuchiki would do: he kept his cool, or at least that was the plan.

Being with those four under one roof wouldn't do him any good. Unfortunately he didn't know how much truth was behind that.

Nevertheless it was time get up and if having his 18 year old little sister sitting on his bed was any indication she was the one to give him his first present.

Make no mistake he really loves her. She is his little gem, although she can handle herself. And so their morning routine for his birthday began:

"Good morning Rukia, how may I help you this early in the morning?" of course he knew, but it was a little game of them Rukia was sure to keep up with her now 22 year old Nii-san. "Ah nii-san good morning to you too. Well before you help me with anything you should first take a shower." Surely she didn't meant to offend him, he knew, she just wanted him out of bed so she could place her gift in his room.

"Of course, you are right, please excuse me, I will take my shower then" and so he got up and went for the bathroom.

In the meantime Rukia placed her gift on the top of his desk, of course he would find it immediately, but that was not the point here, it isn't Easter but the 31st of January, so no need to hide it that good.

As soon as the gift was placed and Rukia under the covers of the bed from her nii-san, he came out of the bathroom. Perfectly refreshed for the day to come in his cheap, but very comfortable house clothes, Byakuya made his way through his room in the search of his gift.

One may not expect someone like Byakuya to wear cheap clothes, but for him it's all about comfort and that one was more comfortable than his more expensive clothes and it took him a while to find this piece of clothing, well and he is at home and can wear what he wants as compared with his work attire, where he had to wear expensive suits to keep the image of the Kuchiki.

As he scanned the room his eyes came to rest on his desk. There it was the most precious set of calligraphy he ever laid is eyes on. He loved calligraphy and all that came with this art so it was only natural for him to love those pencils.

As he wandered to his desk Rukia was giggling under the blanket. He found it and judging by his look he more than loved it: well mission accomplished.

After inspecting it Byakuya turned to look at his sister and approached her, she got up, knowing full well what was about to come.

"Arigatou Rukia, this is exquisite" he said, while embracing his much shorter sister in a hug. "I'm glad you like it nii-san" Rukia said looking up and smiling at him.

Well now that this ritual was done there was one more thing to do now and Byakuya didn't like that very much… Greeting his guests; and so they made their way downstairs.

* * *

What greeted them there was, well, not what one of them expected. Granted they expected their guests in the living room, as expected they were there, but well not in that condition.

While Sosuke and Gin were on the couch cuddling together Yoruichi and Kisuke were on the floor, they too cuddling.

But oh well that was not the sight that greeted them, no that would just have been too normal.

Those four really had to drink their asses off… all over the couch laid bottles over bottles off sake.

Annoyed to the point of no return Byakuya decided to give those intruding guests a wakeup call they would never forget.

Rukia on the other side didn't knew right away what to do, granted she knew those four and their relationships, but to actually see Gin in Sosukes arms cuddling was well… that was new to her, but she didn't mind.

For her it didn't matter what gender you were and which you loved as long you loved the other it was okay.

So while Byakuya went off to who knew where to bring who knew what to wake them, Rukia decided to make herself breakfast. She really didn't want to know what was going on there when her nii-san woke them. It just smelled of trouble.

Sure enough there was a loud bang followed by screaming.

Not even 10 seconds later the four drunkards and her brother were walking into the kitchen all in one row with Byakuya being the last one to enter.

Really she loved her brother, but she never wanted to be on his bad side, no... that just couldn't end well.

* * *

Byakuya was the first to break the silence though "Please do tell me what you were thinking drinking so much in the middle of our living room. My grandfather will be furious if he sees this."

"Well we wanted to celebrate your birthday of course Bya-kuuuuuuuuuun~~ "

'_Kisuke and that sing-sang voice of his... one of these days I AM going to kill him' _Byakuya couldn't help but get mad at him... drinking this much and then being this unaffected, really he couldn't quite grasp that.

"Now Now Kisuke, Byakuya is right to chastise us. We didn't even waited for him to be there or at least gotten his permission or from his elders."

"Ah as always you're quite right Sosuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun~~ but what is with that lover of yours? Can't hold is liquor?"

Sure enough Gin seemed to be fast asleep again, of course one wouldn't know because of his eyes, what Byakuya irritated the most about this man.

"What, yar worried bout lil ol me? Ah no need no need I jus need a coffee I think"

Rukia, who was of course listening and anticipating this one gave Gin a cup of coffee with a nice smile on her face. "Here is your coffee Ichimaru-san."

"Ah why thank ya Ruki-chan an ya can call me Gin."

"Ah okay thanks very much Gin-san." Really that Gin crept her out a bit... and so she excused herself from the group and made her way to her room.

* * *

All alone with those four idiots Byakuya was on the brink of throwing them out. But o well it wouldn't do him any good knowing full well that his father invited them. So there was just one option left: Endure it like a real Kuchiki, well easier said than done.

"Say Bya-bo what are you planning on doing tonight? I heard of this new bar Sodom"

"Ah but Yoruichi-san that bar is not so new, but you are right it is indeed a nice bar. Gin and I were there recently."

"Well then we should go there don't you think Bya-bo?" Youruichi asked with that evil cat grin of hers.

Byakuya knew there was no way he could oppose them. Surely Gin and Kisue would stick to their lovers, so no way out. "Sure I don't see why not." _'Really those two... Ah well maybe I really have fun, it's been long since went out the last time.'_

Last time being the day he met his love Hisana, that was now 4 years ago. The memory of her flooded his mind and with that nearly came the tears, because just one year after they met and fell in love she died because of cancer.

"Oi! Earth to Byakuya-bo. You okay with the bar?" He missed the whole discussion because of his thoughts... _'Why would she ask me if I was okay with it? Ah but asking that would just show, that I didn't pay attention to them just now. '_

"Of course it is fine with me, why shouldn't it?" Closing his eyes and turning to get a cup of coffee he didn't saw the raised eyebrows as Yoruichi and Sosuke exchanged glances.

* * *

_yeah that's it so far for the first chapter, please tell me how you liked it :)_

_it's my first fic so please be kind and patient with me ^^_


	2. Chapter 2: waking the Beast

******disclaimer**: sadly still don't own anything...

* * *

**Chap 2: waking the beast**

A shrill ringing sound could be heard from one of the rooms.

In the Kitchen stood a blue-haired and blue-eyed muscular man drinking his coffee as he heard the annoying sound.

Already annoyed he had no other options as to inspect that, not that that was necessary he knew full well that it was the alarm from one of his roommates.

To be precise it was from a hard to awaken read-head.

So he did the only thing that came to his mind and was the only option: He went to that room, stopped the alarm and tried to wake that read-head.

Important to say, that you can't wake him loudly or abrupt. No. One must be delicate in waking him, because he tended to hit you once you woke him.

So finesse was required for that job or a perverted mind and really strong and fast legs, luckily Grimmjow owned those legs or else he would be dead already.

And so Grimm got to his knees to look where would be a perfect opportunity to wake that fine piece of meat lying there on the futon.

Licking his lips he began to reach with his hand towards the blanket.

In that instant red-brown eyes shot open and narrowed to two thin slits. "Stay right there Grimm." Beginning to get slightly uncomfortable Grimmjow started to back off.

Sure he isn't the type of guy to get intimated that easily, but gods he knew too well how his best friend can be, when pissed off and oh boy that really is nothing he is eager to experience a second time.

And so he got up and left his friend in the room to get up and come out to get his tea or coffee whatever it is he wanted now.

* * *

As the door creaked open a red-head entered, but not the one he was expecting.

"Mornin' Grimm. Where is Renji? Still in bed?"

"Yeah don't know what takes him so long, but you don't go in there he had that 'I'm gonna kill you' face."

"Surely you woke from a wet dream" ichigo said while laughing his ass off.

* * *

After about ten minutes Renji came into the kitchen, still more than sleepy.

"Yo, morning Renji ready for the day?"

"What the hell are you talking about Ichigo? I'm not about to go to work till 6pm."

"Oh right totally forgot. What are you going to do then all day?"

"Well don't know yet."

As Grimmjow listened to this conversation he got an idea, because neither one of them was due to work till 6pm.

"Hey you two how about we have some fun?" Grimmjow asked with a grin on his face that had too much teeth in it to be called a grin.

Ichigo, being the waker one of them, got instantly suspicious "What do YOU have in mind now Grimm?"

"Ah nothing special... but... maybe... we could have some fun... together?" Grimmjow asked while leaning closer and voice becoming huskier every second.

Renji, still drinking his tea and being asleep didn't paid attention to that, Ichigo on the other side became redder in his face with every passing second until he just snapped.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?" really being the only bi-sexual being in a household with two gay guys wasn't his smartest idea, but well those idiots were his best friends so he put up with their shit now and then: be it they having occasional sex every now and then to get release or bringing some random guy home they met at the bar.

Let's just say he didn't mind as long as they don't involve HIM. But really this now... even he had his limits and surely this is one of them.

"Ow come now Ichi I know you want it" Grimjow remarked with an evil grin.

"Let it go Grimm, if Ichi is not interested then so be it. Just search at the bar for a good lay if you need it that much."

"Ahr, but I wanted you two. That surely would be great to fuck the Strawberry and get fucked by the Beast at the same time. That would be a dream come true you know?"

"As if I let you fuck me bastard! How often do I have to tell you? Just because I'm bi-sexual doesn't mean I want to fuck just one of you, geez."

"Okay, okay I stop it."

"Good now that you two solved that one I'm going to gym till work starts." After finishing his sentence Renji drank the rest of his milk from his cereal, which he made himself during that conversation and of course still being hungry... his work out wouldn't bring his hunger down though.

"You really want to go to the gym? In that cold?" Ichigo asked still baffled, that the red-head would even consider going out in that freaking cold weather.

"Yeah, why not? It's not as if I have something better to do now anyways. I mean Grimm is due with the household work." Renji answered Ichigo and reminded Grimm of his duties.

Clearly not appealed by that Grimm couldn't resist testing the waters: "Yeah sure, but you know... can't we switch just that one time? I'm really not in the mood."

"Well yeah you are never in the mood, but like it or not you are going to do it. I am NOT switching with you, knowing you you would talk yourself out of it when my shift came. So no we don't switch with you lazy ass. I am off, see ya guys later." And with that Renji walked off.

"Wow wouldn't think Renji would go out there... He can never go out of bed and now he walks out there, that clearly is strange." Ichigo murmured more to himself than to Grimmjow, but Grimmjow heard it just as clearly and couldn't help but agree with the carrot-top.

* * *

Renji couldn't stand it anymore, not because of Ichigo, no Ichi is just a great friend. He never pries too much in his private life, but is always there when you need a shoulder to rely on or someone to talk to.

No, Ichi clearly wasn't his problem here. It's Grimmjow. _'Well isn't it always Grimm?' _Renji thought sadly. _'He is always about the physical, but that's not what I want anymore... no my desire for casual fucks and release stopped a while ago. Ah but will I really find that special someone? Or is it just a dream never come true? I really am impatient, aren't I? And what if I really find him what then? He clearly wouldn't want me, I still am that stray dog'_

Only now did Renji realise that he reached his desired destination: the gym and so Renji worked all his build up frustration out of his system, but that too can only last for so long.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo and Grimmjow made themselves comfortable on the couch watching some tv, but both of them couldn't get Renjis seemingly strange behaviour out of their heads, that is until Ichigo suddenly spoke: "Something clearly is wrong with him."

Making Grimmjow nearly jump and fall from the couch he occupied.

"With whom?" he asked really not even thinking, that they both could still think about their friend.

"Renji of course, dumbass. What do think who I meant, he? It's just normally he would jump at the possibility to embarrass me or make fun of me, not that I mind, I know it's fun, but today it was so... I don't know... different." Ichigo clarified not entirely sure if that dumbass next to him would catch up.

The more surprised was he, when Grimm confirmed his suspicions. "Yeah, but I don't know what's gotten into him either, but we should take a closer look at him from now on. There is something he told neither one of us."

_'Grimmjow clearly is concerned for Renji, but that was to expected, considering their past... '_ Ichigo was not aware what those two had to get trough together exactly, but it surely wasn't that pleasant... he himself couldn't imagine of course coming from a halfway normal family, but he just couldn't ask for details... No that was a no go for him, if they weren't willingly telling him than that was just fine with him, he doesn't ask to cause them pain remembering, although he feared he had to do that with Renji sometimes soon and Ichigo didn't look forward to it.

* * *

_so yeah that chap come earlier, cause it was nearly finished when I published the first chap, meaning: from now on you guys have to wait a bit longer ^^_

_please leave a review so I know what you guys liked and what not and you expect to happen ^^_


	3. Chapter 3: an interesting night starts

**disclaimer**: still don't own anything

**authors note**: thanks for the reviews :) and thanks to my guest who told to format a bit better, I hope this chap is okay ^^

* * *

**Chap 3: an interesting night starts**

Ichigo and Grimmjow began to worry: Renji wasn't back home and it was just one hour left until their work began, unusually worried the two made their way to Sodom.

* * *

Meanwhile

A knock sounded on the wooden door to an office with one lone figure. Said figure was intently reading when the knock sounded and frowned at the door, wondering who disturbed him.

"Come in." the brown-haired man said. With a light creak the door opened and an unusual quiet and concerned looking red-head walked in.

"Renji-kun! How unexpected. How may I help you?" he said in a concerned voice.

"I don't want to be rude Kyouraku-san, but would it be possible if I take the job of a waiter today?" Renji asked his boss, fearing the older man would deny his request.

"How come? You never asked me that and now you make such a request? Oh and you weren't rude for asking, but I think I have to be rude. You never changed your position in the bar. Did something happen?" Shunsui asked now really concerned for the young man, he really liked him.

"Ah… mh… I.. I don't know… I don't feel like it today, I mean I like working here you are a great boss, but I think I need to do something different. I can't really describe it, I'm sorry." Renji responded to him, more disappointed at himself than Kyouraku, because he couldn't describe it quite good.

_'I should ask Ichigo-kun and Grimmjow-kun, maybe they know what's wrong with him, but for now I should accept that request. He really doesn't seem to be able to handle it today.'_ Kyouraku thought worried, a frown crossing his normally laid-back features.

Renji noticed that and instantly tensed, thinking he might get a harsh reprimand from Kyouraku, who in turn softened his features and answered in a gentle tone: "Of course, you can switch with Shuu-kun. I wanted to test him for a while now, but never got an opportunity, because we would lack on waiters. So your request comes at a good time. You can go and inform him in the change of plans."

That caused the features of the red-head to brighten way too much, so Kyouraku had to chuckle a bit at the enthusiasm.

"Well you should go now and talk with Shuu-kun." _'I hope Ichi-kun and Grimm-kun are already here.' _Kyouraku reminded him and with that Renji nearly dashed out of the door and went to find Shuuhei.

_'I really hope we have waiter clothes in his size…'_ was Kyouraku's last thought before he too got up and made his way to find Ichigo and Grimmjow, forgotten was the letter he was reading earlier.

* * *

He didn't know why, but Shuuhei Hisagi had an uneasy feeling about the day… So far all went well, but there was that feeling deep inside his stomach he couldn't describe.

Well not until a beaming red-head came running towards him. _'What's gotten into him?'_ Shuu thought with a frown, already fearing the answer might not mean well for him. Sad but true.

"Oi! Shuu! I have good news for you." Renji informed while beaming from ear to ear.

"Then spill it I don't have all day. My work clothes are a bit more complex than yours, you know." Shuu commented while dressing in his waiter clothes, although that statement wasn't true: the clothes weren't any more complex, quite the opposite.

"Yeah well you can just stop dressing. We're gonna change tasks today." While hearing that Shuuheis eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, Kyouraku couldn't possibly think of him as ready and so he did the only thing that came to mind. He reassured himself: "What do you mean we change tasks today?"

Clearly annoyed Renji rolled his eyes while explaining: "I don't feel well today so I asked Kyouraku to be a waiter tonight and he agreed, saying we would change. So obviously he thinks you are ready and I saw you. You are ready for that Shuu." He said while giving his friend a reassuring smile.

It seemed to have worked, cause Shuu let out a defeated sigh and took his waiter clothes of, just to change into his other clothing, that of his stripper self.

* * *

Meanwhile Kyouraku was on the search of Ichigo and Grimmjow and to his luck they entered the club, as he preferred to call it, so he made a beeline towards them.

"Ah Ichi-kun, Grimm-kun sooooo glad to see you, come come we need to talk a bit." He said while directing them into his office causing Ichigo and Grimmjow to exchange nervous glances.

After closing his door and locking it he turned towards the duo which occupied his visiting chairs.

"Say you two… Do you know something about Renji-kun?" he asked never taking his eyes from either of them.

Clearly dumbfounded they looked at Shunsui hoping the older male would offer them some input about what was going on here.

Kyouraku took the hint and let out an exasperated sigh. "I take it you too have no clue?" he asked, just to make sure. Both shook their heads simultaneously 'no', still hoping he would enlighten them.

After a while of silence Ichigo dared to speak up: "Uhm say Kyouraku-san…. Did anything happen?" The look Shunsui gave them made them really uneasy, it had something foreboding.

"I'm not sure, but Abarai-san came to me some minutes ago, requesting to change tasks with Hisagi-san." That earned him two jaws that nearly hit the floor.

"You see I hoped to get something out of you two, but apparently you know less than me. What a pity." Now it started to work in their heads, clearly processing the new information and considering something he couldn't know.

After a while Ichigo spoke up. "That really is strange. He behaved strange this morning too, not making one joke and working out till he came here. Sorry Kyouraku-san, but we just know that something is wrong, but don't know what."

Now Shunsui was more than worried. Renji isn't the type of person to leave his closest friends in the dark.

"It has to be fucking serious, though." Grimmjow spoke up, for the first time that evening, drawing the looks from the other occupants of the room to himself. "The last time he behaved that strange was when we were still on the street, he was worrying his ass of about kids that came to us for help. Whatever it is that's bothering him it will have a great influence of his life." He said in a dead serious voice, gone the teasing and daring tone, something that bothered Shunsui and Ichigo a great deal, because Grimmjow was never that serious.

"Come now, we can only observe Renji for now and you two have a show to do. So go now and entertain your fans." Kyouraku told them, trying to fake a smile and not quite succeeding, while standing up and unlocking the door for them.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow made their way to the dressing rooms and prepared themselves for the evening and made their way to the bar of Sodom.

Upon reaching they were greeted by Yumichika, a very effeminate man who, surprisingly, ended up with one of the manliest men (themselves including of course). His short ear-length purple hair was, as always, neatly on his head, feathers perfectly in place on his eyelashes.

"Hey guys what can I give you?" Yumi asked them, blinking ever so slowly. "Oh nothing, we were just looking for Renji." Ichigo replied, permanently searching for the red-head.

"Why are searching for him? He's right here." Yumichika answered and, while turning, discovered, that the red-head was not there.

"Nani? He was here not a minute ago! Uh how can someone as that big be that silent? He should be called "the cat" and not "the beast". I swear I am going to put a bell on his neck the next time I see him." He exclaimed furious, still polishing the glasses. Neither noticed that said red-head came back to the bar during Yumis tirade.

"Hey guys you need anything?" Renji asked, making Ichigo and Grimmjow turn in his direction with bewildered expressions and causing Yumichika to nearly drop the glass he was polishing. "What?" was the only word he could ask as they gave them their death glares. Absolutely unaffected he shrugged and made his way to bring the tables in order.

In less than 15 minutes they would open and lots of customers would try to get past their bald bouncer.

* * *

On the other end of the club was already a long line of waiting maybe-customers, hoping to get in and to see their favorite dancers. Amongst them were five people, one of them sported a very hateful expression towards his companions.

"What's the problem Byakuya-bo? We told you it's a strip-club, you just never listen to us" Yoruichi teased him with a cat like grin.

"No it's not entirely that, but just to think I would go in there on my own free will and on my birthday no less is just ridiculous. Even you should be aware of the fact, that I dislike wasting my time."

"Sure, but Sojoun-san and Ginrei-san wished us a good evening and they were fully aware what kind of club this is, the opening was on the front page of our local newspapers." Sosuke kindly reminded him.

"Yes and that is even more disturbing, considering our society deems this as important enough to report on the front page and not some useful facts of our economy or companies involved." Byakuya spoke in a detesting tone.

"Okay the next guys can go in now." The bald bouncer screamed and so the line went further to the entrance. One more group and Byakuya and his so called friends could go in.

While Yoruichi, Kisuke, Sosuke and Gin kept conversing Byakuya observed the outer appearance of the club. It seemed good enough. Bright neon-signs screamed the name of the club "Sodom" in red colors. Fascinated from the colors Byakuya didn't notice that they could enter and so got shoved into the club from Yoruichi.

What he saw there surprised and enchanted him at the same time. There were three big main stages, all with at least one pole to dance and framed with red light to make the mood more seducing. The stages were arranged like a W just with curves. Between the main stages were at least eight round tables, in every part four. And then there was something like a lounge, lots of booths with comfortable couches to sit on giving you a great view on the main stages but still ensuring privacy. And all was held in a very seducing red with a nice smell and enticing music.

All in all the atmosphere was perfect, if one wanted to get seduced or wanted to seduce someone.

While Byakuya observed the club Yoruichi walked off to get their booth, the others were watching Byakuya, surprised to see something like consent for their choice in location.

Not two minutes later Yoruichi came back to their little group, followed by a tall red-headed man.

If one had to describe him Byakuya certainly would call him handsome. He was slightly taller than Sosuke with the brightest red hair he ever saw someone wearing, tattoos covering his forehead, neck and the parts of his chest that were visible, what, mind you, wasn't less considering his revealing clothing.

Byakuya was that fascinated from the man that he didn't hear him talk, what caused a slight pink to dust his cheeks out of embarrassment. And so he closed his eyes for a moment then nodded and followed the chuckling red-head to their booth.

"So and that's your booth Lady and gentlemen. Can I bring you anything to drink?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, four beer and a cup of tea would be sufficient for now." Byakuya replied, confused of the raised eyebrow from the red-head he inquired: "Is there something wrong with the order?"

"Ah no, you see normally we don't have tea… It's not that often ordered, but I see what I can do for you. Although I fear you have to settle for a teabag, that's the only thing I can offer you in an emergency." He said turning and leaving to get their drinks.

"Really Bya-bo? Tea? At this hour and in this club?" Yoruichi asked him nearly bursting to tears.

Byakuya, already being at the brink of snapping calmly said: "You can be glad I let him call you lady." That earned a dumbfounded look from Yoruichi and giggles from the other three men.

* * *

"Oi, pretty boy. The guy on that table wants tea, you got something?" Renji asked Yumi while walking to the bar and putting down the order. "Only that what you always put in here beast." Yumi responded.

"Ah crap, guess I have to make him mine then, although he won't like it." He told him with a frown while Yumichika prepared the beer and heated the water.

"Can't be helped, if he wants it." Yumi said while putting the beer bottles with glasses on Renjis tablet.

* * *

"Hm here comes tha fine piece of meat." Gin said with a purr-like sound while watching the red-head coming towards them.

"So here is your beer. Your tea comes in a minute or so depending if pretty boy gets it done himself or I have to help." Renji said with a face splitting grin.

"That's good to know, but how come you were able to get tea? I didn't see it on the card." Byakuya said very curious, he really wanted to know.

"It's just from my private storage so to say, but never mind it's fine." he silenced the raven-head with a look and walked off to bring the tea.

Now that all had their beverage the night could finally start.

* * *

_pfuh I hope there are no major mistakes ^^ I tend to forget a word sometimes xD_

_so do tell me how you liked it :)_


	4. Chapter 4: the offer

**Disclaimer**: I just own Daichi... (sadly)

**Authors note**: I've been busy the last 4 days so I was just now able to write this chap… I hope you guys don't mind :)

MinaBlueGlass: If you have a problem with me liking Renji tha you don't have to read this story, Renji is a main character here and it will stay this way. Bya will get more "screen time" but I need to give this story a development and that happens the way I want it.

chibi-shueri: considering their physicall height Renji is the tallest of the three men, other parts aren't mentioned here ^^ (not yet anyways)

Guest: Thanks for your reviews. I enjoy yours the most ^^ And like I mentioned above this story needs a development :D and I hope that it comes in later chapters ^^ but first I need some ground to work on so yeah :) I hope you stick to this story ^^

And now on with the story.

* * *

**Chap 4: the offer**

„Ya know Sosuke I think this one would be great as a third party in our bed." Gin said with a leer in the direction of that red-head, while Sosuke observed him more in detail. Sosuke, being a man that desires perfection, took a closer look at the red-head and could only approve of Gins opinion.

"I think you could be right Gin. He seems to be a man that can't easily be dominated, something we sought out for a long time. His stature looks good too, really well build, but we have to take his consent or else it wouldn't be enjoyable." Sosuke reminded Gin with a lustful look towards the red-head.

Frowning Byakuya couldn't help, but be slightly disgusted with them, being in a relationship they should be happy together and not seeking out a third person for their bed and he knew that they would want the red-head just for that. He would be a toy for them and nothing more, something he couldn't imagine the red-head wanting.

"Really Sosuke? You think the red-head would want you?" Yoruichi provoked him.

"I don't see why not Yoruichi. The worst thing that could happen is that he refuses, surely that would be a pity but nothing I can't handle or understand. Afterall he would just be needed in bed and if that happens we have to search for another one." Sosuke replied still watching the red-head serving drinks to other customers, he couldn't understand why anyone would give such a man the job as a waiter and not dancer, he had to ask the red-head when he walked by again.

* * *

"You want to tell me now why you're here and not dancing?" Yumichika asked Renji with a raised eyebrow, urging the red-head to speak.

"*sigh* I just needed some time to think and Kyouraku-san told me that it's okay, he wanted to try Shadow anyway." Renji told him with a sigh, not the least wanting to discuss this matter right now with anyone.

"What do you need to think about? Maybe I can offer some help?" Yumi really wanted to help him, being the person he is he couldn't stand seeing his friends so down, it was not a beautiful sight.

"It's just that I don't know anymore what I want. I mean since the break up with my ex I just wanted to fool around, you know? I wasn't able to trust anyone anymore, with my heart. So I guess I did that casual stuff because no one could hurt me, but now… I just want to be loved again, you know?" he said with a sad smile, eyes downcast. He couldn't hold it back anymore and told Yumi what was on his mind, after all you could always count on Yumi.

"That must have been one hell of break to cause you that much pain to never give someone your heart." Yumi said thoughtful, he could just assume what happened, but it must have been painful to hurt such a strong and proud man.

"He was the love of my life, well until he cheated on me. I saw him with another man in our bed. We lived together and all was great, that's what I thought. And now I want to be happy again, it's just hard to trust someone."

"Well what about that cutie you gave your tea?" Yumi asked him with a knowing smile.

"Yeah he really is cute, but he would never want me. He seems to come from a higher social level then me, so no need to try." Renji answered sadly, he really liked the guy.

"You never know, if you never try, so come on baka just give it a try." Yumi was insistent, not letting the red-head of the hook so easily. "You have to go there anyways, the brown-haired guy is waving."

True to his word the guy was waving when Renji turned and so he made his way towards them.

* * *

"Hi you guys need something?" Renji asked them, when he arrived.

"Hm actually I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind." Sosuke said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah just ask, if it's too private a refuse to answer though." Renji said, now mildly curious what the guy would want to know.

"Ah fair enough." Sosuke said with a nod. "So how about you tell me your name?" He asked with a more gentle smile and tone.

"My real name I can't give you, but my alias here would do. I'm called Beast here, how about, as an exchange, you tell me your name?" Renji asked with a cocky grin.

'_He likes to play, hm? I really like that, I hope he accepts our offer.'_ Sosuke thought with an appreciative smile.

"The name is Sosuke, Sosuke Aizen. And that is my boyfriend Gin Ichimaru." He said while gesturing to his right, towards the white haired man, who said: "Nice ta meet ya Beast."

"We want to offer you something, of course you can refuse, although we would love it, if you accept." Sosuke told him with a lustful gaze, tracing the visible muscles of the red-head, while his other companions observed the display.

"Yeah than just tell me we will see if I accept or not." Renji answered, fully aware that the other man traced him.

"As you wish. Gin and I would love it, if you would be a third party in our relationship." Now Renji raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure where this was going, but still waiting for him to explain (out of sheer politeness). "You see we desire a third one in our relationship, but only for the physical pleasure, you would just be our equal in bed and not be bounded to us in any way." Sosuke finished his explanation while waiting for the red-head to make is choice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't desire casual sex anymore, but I may know someone that could please you as well. We just have to wait for him, he will be available after his show." Renji explained, already knowing that their Kitten-chan would accept.

"I would appreciate it. Ah and please do tell me why you are a waiter and not a dancer; surely you would make a fine job." He really wanted to know, surely there was a reason.

"Ah yeah the manager wanted to try one of the waiter as a dancer so we switched for today, usually I dance." Renji answered more or less truthfully, they didn't need to know the truth.

* * *

"Uh today are just creeps here… I can't believe it. I never get laid, if this keeps going on." Grimmjow complained to Ichigo.

"You know I might could help you out here Kitten-chan." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

After turning he saw Renji sporting a wolfish grin.

"What do you mean you can help me out here?" Grimm asked skeptical, not even reacting towards the hated usage of 'Kitten-chan' instead of his real alias 'Pantera'.

"I mean, baka, that I got an offer to be the third party in a relationship, but only for sex. You wouldn't have any obligations; it would just be sex for you, with two good looking guys." Renji explained to him.

With that information Grimmjows face brightened and he got sparkles in his eyes, something that really crept Ichigo and Renji out.

"You mean I could have sex with two guys whenever I want?" he asked grin nearly splitting his face, but then the rest of what the red-head said sank in: "Wait what do you mean they offered it to you and you refused? Why would you do that?" Grimm asked with a frown.

"I refused, because I don't want to and don't ask, I tell you: I think of having a relationship again, no fooling around anymore." That earned him concerned looks from his friends.

"Are you sure? After what happened… I mean I don't know all, but you were really devastated. " Ichigo asked, trying the waters, because he really don't know exactly what happened, just that what Grimm told him and that was just, that Renji's ex cheated on him and he caught him in the act, but Ichigo was sure that there was more to it than both men let on.

"Yeah Berry I'm sure and that's the reason why I wanted to switch with Shadow today, I needed to clear my mind and now that I have I think I can continue with my real work tomorrow." He reassured his friends with a friendly smile.

Both, the orange-head and blue-head, nodded, relieved to know now what was on their friends mind this whole day.

"So Kitten-chan, meet me at the bar after your show." Renji said while dashing towards the door and ducking as a shoe came flying his way.

* * *

"Really Sosuke, to ask that bluntly… We can be glad when he decides to still serve our drinks." Byakuya reprimanded him with a stern look.

"Hm, why Byakuya? I think they have other waiters who could serve us. Or do you want HIM to serve you?" Sosuke said with a sly smile.

"It would just be insufficient to have another waiter; we would need to give two tips." He replied, trying to think of an excuse.

In the Background was a piano to be heard soon followed by Emeli Sandés 'Next to me' and a black skinned, black haired woman dancing to it, what caused them for a short time to watch her dance at the pole and losing her clothes in the process.

"She kinda reminds me of someone…" Yoruichi muttered to herself.

"Tristan, Jackie Tristan." Kisuke said, causing all of them to look at him. "She was a good friend of ours, don't know what happened but at some point all contact broke and no one could get in contact with her. Although I would have never expected to see her here." He explained, already determined to ask Beast if a meeting would be possible.

After a while the song and her performance came to an end and music from the stereo sounded in the club.

"So you guys need one more round? Cause I want to take a break now." That caused all heads to turn from the main stages to Beast, who stood in front of their table.

"Yeah, bring us five beer now and I have a question." Kisuke said, ignoring Byakuyas death glare.

"K just ask." Renji told him with that kind smile of his.

"Is there a possibility to meet the woman from just now?" Kisuke asked with little hope in his voice.

"Ah I don't know, I try to ask her, but Boots would say no… so please don't keep your hope up." He said with a sad smile, knowing full well, that she never wants to meet customers.

"Then please tell her, that Kisuke asked, maybe Jackie-chan will meet us then." He said in a low and serious voice, observing the widened eyes of the red-head, who was clearly startled.

"Huh you know her name, then I will tell her." With a nod Renji was gone bringing their beer and going to Jackie.

"I hope she decides to meet us." Kisuke said in a concerned tone.

"And if not there is nothing you could do about it, but I'm curious to the next person who is dancing." Sosuke said with leer to the dance floor.

"Only someone like you could get so much joy out of a location like this. It is somewhat disgusting considering that you are in a relationship." Byakuya reprimanded him.

"Come now Byakuya, I'm sure you already saw something of interest here too. You should just act to your desires; you do that not as often as you should." Sosuke said with a cocky smile.

"You might forget that I treasure relationships and don't waste my time with fooling around." He said death glare fully sent to Sosuke, who in turn just chuckled and turned his gaze to the stages again.

Hearing the guitar sounds coming from the main stage and 'KISS – I was made for loving you' they saw a fully leather clad guy with electric blue hair.

His muscles well defined and quite visible, pants skin tight and leaving not so much for the imagination.

Sosuke couldn't help but stare at him for the whole time the song was on, nearly drooling at the sight while hoping that this was the guy Beast wanted them to meet. While the song went on and the guy revealed more and more of his toned body even Gins eyes opened, both men now fascinated from the sight of those muscles and both wanting him in their bed.

Byakuya on the other hand couldn't quite get the imagination of the red-head doing just that, revealing his body piece by piece, out of his mind. That image however caused him to have a light pink dust tinting his cheeks, something he couldn't understand, because he never thought of men that way. So there was just one option for him, or one option he considered an option: ignoring the red-head and hating him.

Not long after the blue-haired man left the stage he came towards their table, again clad in his leather outfit, accompanied by Beast.

"So as promised I bring you the guy who could become your third party." Renji said with a sly smile.

"Yo name is Pantera and yours?" Grimm asked with a wolfish grin.

"Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, I assume you know why you are here so let's go down to it. Do you accept our offer or not?" Sosuke asked full of impatience and a lustful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah sure, meet me when the club closes and we can have some fun." Grimm said while sitting down next to Sosuke.

"It is rude to just sit down without asking." Byakuya told him while sending him an icy glare and wondering why his glares won't work today.

"I bring you a beer Kitten-chan." Renj said to Grimm, while going to the bar and ducking a flying coaster.

"That bastard… always calling me Kitten-chan." Grimm furious muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Say Pantera, how come you answered this fast that yo want to join them?" Yoruichi asked mildly curious.

"I love to fuck around and didn't get laid in some time now, so that is just a great opportunity and a guaranty to get it, so yeah that's that." Grimm answered with a shrug.

"So Kitten-chan here is your beer." Renji said while snickering, until a loud commotion could be heard and in the moment when Renji turned his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

In the entrance stood a man, with dark-blue long hair, bound in a low ponytail.

"Daichi." Renji said while his service tray dropped out of his hands.

* * *

_So that's the chap ^^_

_let's see how this goes ;) so yeah if you liked it leave a review if not tell me what was bad about it._

_for those of you who are sad about the little time I give Bya, don't worry he will get more 'screen-time'_

_and not to forget: merry christmas everyone :D_


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**disclaimer:** just own Daichi

**note:** thanks for all the reviews :) I edited the format of the other chaps and I hope this will satisfy you ^^

* * *

**Chap 5: Confrontation**

Daichi couldn't believe his luck… he was just on the search of Kuchiki Byakuya to wish him the best for his birthday and now he saw the one he wanted to have back for so long but was unable to, because the red-head just vanished.

He made his way to the table were the red-head stood and when he reached him he wanted to just hold him, to say him how sorry he was for that what happened but someone beat him…

"Get the fuck away from him asshole! How dare you come here! If you don't go immediately I swear I will kill you!" the blue-haired man threatened him.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't believe this actually happened… He really thought they were safe here and that man wouldn't find Renji again.

And so he did the only thing that came to his mind and the only thing his boiling blood would allow him to do.

He was instantly on his feet and between the man and Renji before he could get a hold of his friend. Taking him by the collar he roared at him: "Get the fuck away from him asshole! How dare you come here! If you don't go immediately I swear I will kill you!"

Of course that earned him stares from other customers, but he didn't care as long as Renji was safe from him.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and upon turning he saw the red-head behind him shaking his head.

"He is a customer, let him go or the boss will be angry with you." he heard his friend say, but why? He thought Renji wanted him out of his life. So why was he defending that asshole? Figuring he could beat the shit out of the man later he released him with a shove against the nearest wall, but didn't budged from the position in front of his friend and crossed his arms on his chest.

All the while Byakuya just watched that display. He was very irritated… What business has his rival with those men? And what role played the red-head?

"It really is surprising to see you in such an establishment Daichi and somehow I think you are not here without reason." Byakuya spoke up; causing Pantera and Beast to turn in his direction, both sported very spooked faces.

"Yes I wanted to wish you the best for your Birthday Byakuya, but it seems I am not welcomed here." The dark blue-haired man made his way to the table and sat down, not once leaving the red-head with his eyes.

Grimmjow decided to sit down again, too; after all he had to make sure the guy wouldn't harass Renji.

"What is it I can bring you?" Renji asked in a very defeated tone, something that not only Grimmjow but Byakuya too bothered a great deal.

"I take a beer." Daichi said grinning like mad at the red-head, who made his way to the bar.

"I tell you if you dare to do anything you won't be so lucky like just now." Grimm hissed through gritted teeth at the newcomer.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I have no further intentions than wishing my friend the best for his birthday." The way he said that caused a shiver to run down Grimm's spine, he didn't know what the man planned but he was sure it wasn't pleasant.

And with one last "Tch." Grimm's attention shifted to be brown-haired man sitting next to him, who leaned closer to him to whisper something into his ear: _'If you wish we can have sex another time… or your friend can come with us if that would make you feel better.'_ Grimmjow was really surprised that the man suggested something like this and honestly he totally forgot about his sex-date since Daichi came into the club.

_'We might reschedule our sex-date, I think Beast won't be too good when we go home.'_ Grimm whispered back, really hating to cancel that glorious night, but not having a choice in the matter, his friend will be down again and he needed him, so yeah no choice for him here.

Sosuke just nodded his consent and resumed drinking his beer, all the while stroking both Grimmjow's and Gin's thighs.

* * *

When Renji reached the bar he was greeted by a very concerned looking Yumichika, who immediately asked if the red-head was okay. Renji, being Renji, didn't want to cause his friend more concern and just nodded 'okay'.

_'Great and here I thought I made up my mind… and HE comes here. It still hurts, but what can I do? Oh yeah that cutie with the tea I can so forget… they seem to know each other so it would be awkward if I tried to hit on him. Great Abarai… just as all was going to be okay again your fucking ex pops up out of nowhere… What am I going to do now?'_ with those unsettling thoughts he made his way to the table to bring his ex-boyfriend his beer.

"Here's your beer, have fun." He said while turning until his wrist was grabbed.

"Wait, please. I didn't thought of seeing you ever again, so will you listen to me? I just want you to hear me out." Daichi tried to convince the man to listen, when he would succeed he could try to get him back… yeah that would be great, he really missed him.

"Daichi, seeing as we aren't friends, as you claimed, and I don't want you in our company you should probably go." Byakuya spoke up and glared at the offending intruder.

That surprised Renji a great deal, he really thought they were friends so it would be okay to speak with the raven-head? He was so confused…

"Why Byakuya I wanted to celebrate with you… " he said not once letting go of Renji's wrist.

"Let me go now or I call security and you can kiss the club good bye forever." Renji didn't know where that came from… but somehow deep within himself he just let go in that moment.

"So hostile… I don't remember you being like that…" Daichi sounded disappointed and let go of the wrist, he really wanted to stay so he could watch that beauty some more.

"Yeah? Here are some news for you: fuck you. And don't stare at me like that, there is no way I would ever listen to the crap you let out. I've got enough of that to last me thousands of lifetimes." Renji told him furious.

The other occupants of the table just stared at him… Grimmjow couldn't believe he heard just right… not a second ago his friend was down and now he was his wild self again? But that was just after the raven-head spoke up… Grimm sported now a shit eating grin and looked up at his friend, arms folding in front of his chest; he knew damn well what changed his friend.

Byakuya was really impressed by the man… not long ago he seemed really desperate, but now he was a display of confidence…

"Oh and stop looking at me like that asshole… you can fuck whoever you want, I don't need you." Renji said walking off.

"See… You should just go." Grimmjow said self-satisfied until Renji turned and looked straight into his eyes, wolfish grin splitting his face. "Actually I meant you." that caused some snickers at the table and a dumbfounded expression from Grimmjow, Daichi was the only one to not laugh.

* * *

"That was a sudden change, you know?" Yumichika told the red-head when he came back to the bar.

"Yeah… he has to know that I don't shed one single tear over him, well not anymore… and it seems the black-haired guy isn't even friends with him." Renji told him, grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh, so that one was the cause of your mood alteration?" the feather-face asked him.

"Hm yeah… but that doesn't change the fact, that I'm not in his league." The red-head replied.

"Ah never stopped us from dreaming though, ne?" Yumi smiled at him and Renji agreed with a nod.

* * *

"Say Daichi-san what business did you have with Beast?" Kisuke asked from under his hat, eyes searching for any hints the other would give him.

"Hm, is that really so important?" he countered.

"Apparently not, because obviously he doesn't want to be involved with you again." Byakuya said to his rival.

"Ah Byakuya that has yet to be decided." Daichi told him, their eyes met and somehow that took their rivalry to a whole new level; something Byakuya became just now aware of: They were now competing for the red-head.

"Aye… It seems I have to take my leave now, what a pity… We will see us again. Byakuya." Daichi said while looking threateningly at the raven-head, who in turn send his coldest death glare he could muster back.

"Wow what was that just now?" Grimm asked not really sure what that was all about.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, seeing as you are not involved with me." Byakuya replied, watching the red-head and deciding, that he didn't hate him but desired to get know him.

* * *

"Ah looks like he is gone… I'll go back to them now, wave if something is up." Renji said and made his way back.

"Ah look who graces us with his presence." Grimmjow replied sarcastically.

"Ach shut up you… I'm just glad he is gone, hopefully he never returns." Renji said while sitting down next to Byakuya.

"I wouldn't bet on that… but what business was there between you?" Yoruichi asked him, curious what that was all about.

"Ah let's just say he is my ex-boyfriend… a really obsessed one at that." Renji said exhaling and taking a sip from a beer bottle that was in his reach.

But then he remembered that he didn't take one with him and thus it was the bottle of one of the customers, seeing as Grimm had his in his hands.

"You know that that wasn't your beer?" Grimm asked him nearly splitting his face with that grin of his.

"Uh yeah… that thought came to me just now… I'll bring a new one." Renji said while standing up.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry." Byakuya interrupted and took a sip from HIS beer; mind you Byakuya wasn't one to do such things but somehow he felt daring since Daichi's entrance.

"Okay, if it's fine with you then that's okay I guess." Renji replied giving him his friendliest smile.

Neither of the occupants noticed two figures looming over Pantera and Beast until it was too late and they both got hits on their heads that caused them an immediate headache.

"The fuck was that for?" they spoke in unison glaring at their offenders.

"Asshole you said you would watch the show!" Hisagi said, badly wanting to choke the red-head.

"Same goes for you asshole! Always harassing me and now you pay not even a second of your attention to me!" Ichigo said.

"Calm down guys we can explain. Daichi was here… so yeah we kinda got carried away, you know? And if you don't believe me ask them." Renji said, rubbing his head.

"Hm yeah I believe you Pretty Boy already told us when were there to search for you."Ichigo said and took place next to Grimmjow, he really hoped the blue-haired dumbass wouldn't grope him; after all he had that brown-haired guy on his other side. Shuuhei took place next to Renji, making him come closer to Byakuya, for whom it became immediately some degrees hotter.

* * *

And like that the night took its curse…

They drank one after the other, luckily for Renji that was the only table in his section that was still occupied so no need for him to be that sober.

After some hours they were totally wasted, well all expect Byakuya who tried to be as sober as he could be.

And so when they departed and wanted to go their own ways, Grimm going with Aizen and Gin, Renji whispered something into Byakuya's ear, which caused his eyes to widen.

* * *

_yeah took me some time xD I was occupied with my "Monkey" story :)_

_That chap is somewhat shorter then usual but I hope you don't mind. I'll try to get back to this story as often as I can ^^_

_be kind and leave a (nice) review ;)_


	6. Chapter 6: unexpected Meeting

**dicslaimer: **don't own anything

**note: **Hey guys :D I'm back (excited applause) yeah exams are over so I have time to update again. I will continue with this story too more regularly (at least I hope!) oh yeah and I'm a member of the smartphone world with my Razr i :D (yay!)

I hope you enjoy this chap :) it took me some time, though...

* * *

**Chap 6: unexpected Meeting**

When Renji and Ichigo woke they screamed at seeing that were together in bed, until their headaches came up and they grabbed their respective skulls.

"Fuck! Why are you in my bed Renji?" Ichigo asked the nearly naked man next to him.

"How should I know? But for your information, asshole, that's my bed! So go away." Renji told him falling down again and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Wait… We hadn't sex, had we?" the orange-head asked with wide frantic eyes.

Renji pulled the blanket far enough down so that just two thin slits of eyes were revealed. "No we hadn't and don't ask how I know… it's somewhat obvious when we still are clothed."

True to his words they at least had their boxer shorts on their bodies.

"Then why am I in your bed?" his roommate asked confused.

"I don't know and it's not important… let's just get up and have breakfast I'm starving…" the red-head said while standing up.

When they made their way into the kitchen Ichigo started the coffee machine and Renji started the water kettle for his tea.

Just as they began to drink their beverages the door clicked open and a much disheveled looking Grimmjow came in.

"Pfuh what's gotten you so fucked up Grimm?" Ichigo asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Probably just that… he got literally fucked up and down." Renji said with a wolfish grin splitting his face showing his canines and making an up and down gesture with his pinkie.

"You know what? Yeah I got fucked and it was fucking awesome! That Gin is really submissive and aggressive too… and Sosuke… man that guy knows how to get your legs all shaky. He got instantly to my sweet spot and pounded into me like a mad man! And look at that! They were all licky licky and biting into me! Man that was a night I tell you." the blue-haired man said while exposing his upper body where plenty of bite marks were planted in his chest and nipples.

"You know… Kyouraku probably won't use you as a dancer tonight with those bruises…" Renji said while sipping his tea.

"Man I so don't care that sex was just awesome! If I have to be waiter today then so be it, totally worth it." He said while grinning like a Cheshire cat and pouring some coffee into his mug.

"Good for you, I'll take a shower now and head into town." The red-head responded while walking towards the bathroom.

"What do you want in town?" Ichigo asked him while putting their cups away.

"Don't know maybe looking for a book or something, just going out; god knows I need the fresh air." And with that he shut the bathroom door behind him and started to shower.

With shrugs Ichigo and Grimm made themselves comfortable on the couch.

After a while Renji emerged refreshed and fully dressed in his skin tight black jeans, blood red shirt that outlined his muscles perfectly, hair bound into its high ponytail, revealing the tattoos on his neck; Grimm and Ichigo both had to admit that the red-head was damn hot and he probably didn't paid much attention to his looks now… and so it came that they didn't register when Renji bid them good bye. They were pulled out from their thoughts when the door clicked close and had to gulp now that the red-head was gone. Awkwardly they tried to think their nearly boner away.

* * *

Renji wasn't sure yet what exactly he wanted to do, but he wanted to do SOMETHING unlike those idiots sitting in their living room.

Not even ten minutes later he found himself in the centre of Karakura town, gods be blessed they found a cheap and big enough apartment near the city, he made his way into the first bookstore that come into his view. _'Let's check out what they have here…'_ with those thoughts he entered the store.

* * *

When Byakuya opened his eyes he wasn't really surprised to see the violet eyes of Shihouin Yoruichi in front of him.

"What is it you want now Yoruichi? I want to shower and get dressed." He told her already annoyed at her being in his room.

"Hm, you don't have a headache Bya-bo? Ah yeah ya didn't drink that much… But say Bya-bo are you planin' on going there this evenin' again?" she asked him grin full in place and curious violet eyes watching.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at that… Leave it to this woman to ask him such a thing just after waking up… annoyed he made his way to his bathroom to shower and get dressed; ignoring the woman that now sat on his bed and waited for his return.

When he made his way into his bathroom he turned the shower on so that the water would be heated when he got under it. While that was taken care of he collected his needed towels, one for his body and one to dry his hair, and positioned them so that they would be in reach when needed. Now he just had to unclothe himself and step under the warm water. Just when he let the water run down his lithe body he closed his eyes to enjoy all of the warmth. But Yoruichi's question wouldn't leave him… would he go there today again? Surely it would just be a place to go to with friends and not alone, but then he remembered what the red-head, Beast, whispered into his ear: _"If ya wan' ya can come tomorrow again, I'll be dancing then so I have more time… we could do whatever ya wan'." _He had said… and Byakuya now felt his cheeks heating, the reason could be the warmth or the words the man whispered into his ear; he wasn't sure.

But the man couldn't have been honest, could he? The red-head was very drunk and his tone was slurred… but then again he had sexual intercourse with other men… so it could have been indeed honest. However Byakuya didn't know if the man just wanted casual sex… after all he said he didn't want. The raven-head was confused… maybe he should go there this evening and ask him what that was about? Oh maybe not a good idea… he didn't have any idea if he himself was open for something with another man…

The gender wasn't a problem for him, what mattered where his own feelings. Byakuya simply couldn't engage himself in a casual relationship; if the red-head decided to have a relationship with him he would be solely involved with the Kuchiki and no one else and it would be more than just sex. But unfortunately the raven-head didn't know what the red-head really wanted from him… so there was just one option left: going this evening again to Sodom and trying to find out how the red-head worked.

With this resolve he turned the shower off and dried himself and dressed in casual clothing for the city, he needed to kill some time till the evening but his home wasn't an option seeing as both Yoruichi and Kisuke were still present and wouldn't stop bothering him; to his relieve Sosuke and Gin decided to go home and have some fun with the blue-haired man.

All the while Yoruichi sat patiently on Byakuya's bed and waited and waited and waited… she was so close to barge in the bathroom and demand what took him so long when Byakuya exited mentioned room in black pants a white shirt and a black jacket? So he was going to avoid them again this day, hm? She couldn't let that happen! After all Kisuke and she were only here on his behalf, well more the behalf of Soujun, but it was about Bya so they were on his behalf here….

"Want to escape again, Bya-bo? How rude of you" she said to him smirking and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You don't have to look at me like this; I am merely going into the city to run some errands." He replied not even bothering to look at her and walking straight to the door; he very well knew that she would follow him… "And don't ask I really have errands to do." It wasn't entirely true, but not entirely lied… he really had errands to do, he needed some books for his studies, but they weren't that important… they could wait, but this was just a perfect opportunity to get a hold of them; he would kill two birds with one stone: getting his books and avoiding those annoying people.

"Ah I believe you Bya-bo, but that surely is some coincidence here, ne?" she asked while they entered the main hall where Rukia seemed to be already anticipating his entry; probably to save her from Kisuke's annoyance…

"I'm going to the city, buying some books. Do you want to come with me Rukia?" he asked his sister and immediately saw the relieve sparkle in her eyes and her fervently nodding head upon his words.

"Yes that would be great. I need books too." She replied while taking on her coat.

"We will see you later then Yoruichi." Byakuya said before closing the front door.

"Hm, you know Soujun Byakuya really wants to avoid us…" Yoruichi spoke up.

"Well it is your own fault Yoruichi… You really had to anger him that often when you where little, hadn't you?" the gentle voice of Soujun said while he entered the hall, where not one minute ago his two children stood.

Yoruichi couldn't help but snicker at the memories. "Heh you know he was fun to rile up, but say Soujun… What would you think if Bya decided to involve himself with a man?" she asked him in all honesty; she had a feeling about Byakuya and it really unsettled her… Yoruichi had the impression that Byakuya was interested into that red-head, but she needed to know how his father thought about this possibility, after all Byakuya should take over Kuchiki Industries someday…

"Hm? That wouldn't be a problem as long as he is happy of course, but why do you ask?" Soujun asked perplexed, not knowing what that was all about.

"Oh for no particular reason…" and like that she was again in the living room with Kisuke.

Soujun shrugged and made his way upstairs into in his private office.

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia made their way slowly into the center of the town; they didn't live that far away, maybe 10 to 15 minutes depending on how fast you walk.

Not yet hungry they both decided to go first into one of the many bookstores, Karakura had at least 4 bookstores because of the university not far from the market in the center of the city, and immediately they separated. Rukia rushed to the many books she would need for her studies while Byakuya made his way to the lighter lecture: Romance and Fantasy.

One wouldn't suspect him to read such a book, but truth be told even he couldn't stand it to always read those heavy classics, so lighter lecture was welcome to him every now and then and now definitely was one of those moments.

But he couldn't believe what he saw upon entering the section… there he stood, clad in black skin tight jeans, a heavy black coat and fire-like red-hair: Beast.

Byakuya was unsure what to do, or more precise how to react. Sure he wanted to talk with the man, but not now…

Slowly he approached the section and came to a stop beside the red-head, just to discover that he had earphones in his ears and… was he wearing sunglasses?

* * *

Renji didn't know how long he already stood in front if the fantasy/romance books, but he guessed it was pretty long. Suddenly he saw movement in the corner of his eyes and when he turned he saw the guy from the last night standing next to him. How long was he standing there? What would happen now? After all Renji clearly remembered what he told him and hoped the man didn't take it wrong…

In his drunken haste Renji gave the implications of having casual sex, but truth was he wanted to get to know the man… hopefully he didn't blow that one up last night.

After taking his earphones out and stopping his music he pulled his glasses up and regarded him with a smile.

"Hey didn't thought I would see you again this soon." He said with a gentle smile.

"Same goes for me. It really is surprising to see you here." Byakuya said looking into those brown-red eyes and nearly feeling the fire in them consuming him.

"Why? Because I don't look like that kind of guy who reads?" Renji asked joking.

Byakuya on the other hand became aware that his statement was indeed insulting, so he tried to backpedal: "No that was not what I meant; I was merely surprised to see you here. I am sorry if I offended you."

"Ah it's okay, I'm not mad and you didn't offend me." Renji wanted to say more but he didn't know how to phrase: 'regarding last night: I don't want to fuck you, I want to get know you.' So yeah… but it could be because of his nervousness… didn't mean he could phrase it now any better.

"Good. I wouldn't like to think that because of that we couldn't-" he didn't come far, because he got interrupted when Rukia came back to him.

"I have all books I need, how about you?" she asked oblivious that she interrupted an important conversation.

Renji was dumbfounded. He should have known… the good guys are always in a relationship or gay… the latter would play right in his favor, but that cutie had a girlfriend; just his luck.

"I am afraid I am not done yet. You look around some more and take some books you like additionally to those." The raven-head said pointing at the books she already held in her arms.

With a smile she nodded and made her way. "Arigatou Nii-san" and she was off again.

Renji's jaw nearly hit the floor. That girl was his sister? Oh man so much for jumping to conclusions…

"You are surprised." It wasn't as a question and both knew it.

"Well yeah, I thought she is your girlfriend." The red-head said while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Ah, no she is not. As she said, she is my little sister." Byakuya didn't really know what to say in addition… he wanted to talk with him, but that surely wasn't an appropriate place. Frowning he began to think about how he could get the man to speak with him… and came up empty, socializing really wasn't his strong point; to his luck he needn't be, because the red-head seemed to come up instantly with a solution for his problem.

"How about we grab a coffee? Or tea? What you two prefer." He said with a sincere smile on his features.

"Hm, I don't like coffee that much." The raven-head said frowning.

"Tea it is then. Ah I think we should go my place then, in the city really isn't a store to serve good tea." Just as he said that the girl came back to them.

Only now became Rukia aware of the fact that her brother was standing not only next a tall good looking red-head, which was at the same time a bit strange, but that they too were talking.

"I am done now Nii-san, we should go back home." Something about the red-head didn't sit well with her; maybe it was that ridiculous red-hair or the tattoos, she wasn't sure.

Her brother raised an eyebrow at her behavior, he was pretty much sure that she saw them talking so she must know that it was impolite how she behaved.

"Rukia this is a friend of mine-" he didn't actually know that man's name! And he called him a friend? Byakuya was so irritated with himself, but came out of his stupor when the red-head spoke up: "Renji, Abarai Renji. Nice to meet you Rukia." He said extending his hand, which she reluctantly took.

Byakuya was glad, that she at least shook his hand and more so that he now knew his name.

"Your brother said you prefer tea over coffee? If so then you should come with me, there isn't a good store here, what is kinda crap if you ask me, but nothing that can be done about now. So we might as well go to my home, it's not far and we can grab something to eat there too, if you'd like. Oh but we need to buy some groceries then. I didn't eat much yesterday and count to that my two idiot roommates, yes we should definitely grab something, that I can cook then, on our way." Renji said rambling on and not aware of two sets of eyes watching him curiously until he was done speaking.

"What? You know you two look really funny." He said to them, just to get a reprimand from the small girl.

"We look funny? You were just talking without any interruptions!" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Ah? So what? You never speak your thoughts?" he countered, hands on his hips and leaning down to face her, grinning like a mad man.

Byakuya just stood there; he couldn't believe that his sister got along that good with him; after all they knew each other not even a minute.

Suddenly the red-head come up again, straightening his spine and coming to his full height, and went to the exit.

When Renji realized that not one of them was following him he turned and yelled: "You guys coming, or what?!"

Byakuya and Rukia both came clear in their heads again and went to the register to purchase Rukia's books.

Forgotten where the books Byakuya needed himself when they made their way to buy some groceries for today's lunch.

* * *

_yup that's it ^^ hope you liked it :D_

_be kind and leave a review, telling me what you like/disliked/enjoyed ^^ that encourages me every time :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Meetings and Lunch

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything…

**Note:** I thank ALL of you for the reviews! They make me smile every time and keep me going even when I don't know how to continue exactly :)

I hope you enjoy the chapter! I try to continue as soon as possible :)

* * *

**Chap 7: Meetings and Lunch**

"It's so boring without Renji!" Grimmjow whined while he was sprawled across one of their couches.

Ichigo was annoyed with the blue-haired dumbass… he was whining the whole time and when Ichigo asked if he wanted to play a videogame he simply refused… he didn't understand him.

"I want for Renji to come back! What's he doing so long?" the blue-haired man still whined. Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore and snapped at him: "Gosh what is your fucking problem?!"

"Huh? I'm hungry… and we don't have anything left. You know that Renji is the only one of us who can cook properly." Grimmjow explained and to emphasize that statement Grimmjow's stomach began to rumble.

To his luck in that moment the door clicked open.

"OI, Shitheads! I'm home! Come to the kitchen!" Renji's voice bellowed into the living room, the implication of food brought them instantly onto their feet and into the kitchen, where they came to a stop with bewildered expressions.

Ichigo and Grimmjow recognized the black-haired man, but who was the girl? While Grimmjow was confused and looked at Renji with a look in the eyes that clearly stated: 'Now what?' Ichigo found the girl on the first look kinda cute.

"Oi, what you looking at? Ichigo take our guests to the living room, Grimm put the groceries away." The red-head instructed, not even bothering to explain why two strangers were standing in their kitchen.

"And what are you doing?" the blue-haired man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I go changing dumbass, no way I'm going to cook in these clothes." Renji said while exiting.

"Okay you heard the man Berry, do as he told us…" Grimm instructed while grabbing the first bag and taking potatoes out and away.

"Uhm… yeah… right. Come with me then." And so Grimmjow was alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"So yeah that's our living room, it's not gigantic, but it's enough, make yourself comfortable, I'll go looking after the blue-haired idiot, making sure he doesn't devour our food right now." Ichigo said while turning.

"You don't have to, I will go; after all we are guests and as such I will give you a hand." Byakuya said while standing up and exiting the living room.

Ichigo and Rukia were left dumbfounded. While Rukia was seated she was risking taking a look around and was stunned.

All was neat and tidy, in front of the TV were three couches the one in front was loaded with lots of pillows, on the right to that was a second, where she sat right now, that had a normal amount of those things on it and in the opposite of that (on the left of the first) was the third that, too, had a normal amount of pillows, which caused Rukia to frown at mentioned first couch. Ichigo of course noticed and couldn't help but ask: "Hey, you okay?"

Brought out of her stupor she looked with big violet eyes at the orangenette.

"You looked kind of funny at the couch, as if you want to murder it or so." Ichigo said, flopping down on the third couch and looking at her.

"It's just… Why are there so many pillows on it?" she asked him, again looking at the pillows.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah guess you saw that every one of us has his own couch. The one where you are seated right now is Grimmjow's, he's the blue-haired idiot, I sit on my couch, I'm Ichigo by the way, and that is Renji's. We can do with our couch as we please. That's why he has so many pillows there." The orange-head explained.

Although Rukia nodded she still couldn't understand why there were so many of them and… are there two blankets?

"I'm Rukia… uhm… are there two blankets?" really those men were weird, they all had strange hair-colors and were in some other way weird too, but then again she was, to a certain degree, used to weirdness; after all currently were Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi housing with them…

"Oh yeah. Although Renji looks like a pure badass and thug he really is a nice guy. He loves to cuddle and can't stand coldness, that's why there are so many pillows and two blankets." Ichigo explained leaning back onto the back of his couch.

"Oh. Ähm… do you mind if I sit with you? Somehow I'm not comfortable here and there are too many pillows for my comfort." She said and gestured to Renji's couch.

Ichigo nodded and gestured for her to sit next to him, what she gladly did. A comfortable silence fell over them and they began to watch some TV.

* * *

When Byakuya entered the kitchen he didn't know right away what to do, the blue-head Grimmjow seemed to have everything under control.

"You're the guy from yesterday." It wasn't a question, but Byakuya nodded nevertheless.

"And now? You ran into him out of coincidence?" Now sharp electric blue eyes turned to him and the raven-head had to frown, wondering what the problem with him was.

"Yes it was indeed a coincidence, but why do you ask and what does it matter?" he asked, not understanding the sudden mood alteration.

Grimmjow on the other hand was inching closer to him, not even 5 centimeters away from him he hissed through clenched teeth: "If you hurt him I will destroy you."

Byakuya didn't understand what that was all about and simply retaliated: "I don't know what you are implying, but I don't desire to inflict him any kind of pain. We simply wanted to talk and considering the hour he offered us lunch."

"Tch. Just remember my words: If anything happens to him because of you, you will wish that your paths never crossed." He hissed again, fixing the raven-head with his eyes, electric-blue meeting steel-grey and not one of them faltered.

"Then I shall take good care of him, shouldn't I?" Byakuya asked not for a second breaking the eye contact.

"Good. I hope you are a man who keeps to his word. Ah yeah what's your name anyway?" Grimmjow asked, a bit relaxing his posture.

"Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya." He said, causing the eyes of his opposite to widen.

"Holy shit! Really? THE Kuchiki Byakuya?" of course Grimmjow heard the name, everyone did, but he had no face to connect the name with and now that he did he really hoped the man would have never entered Renji's life.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change.

"Tch. Actually yeah it is. I know what he whispered into your ear. I know him since our childhood so I know him better than anyone else and thinking about you and who you are… Let's just say that should you two really, at some point, decide to try a relationship you better not hide him because of your fucking reputation." Now Grimmjow was grabbing the front of Byakuya's shirt.

"You are thinking about more than the near future, but regardless I can assure you that no such thing will happen. When I decide to involve myself with someone it is unconditionally and therefore I won't hide him should that really happen." He said and not once lying, what Grimmjow wouldn't know of course.

Releasing his tight grip he took a step back and scrutinized the man in front of him for a good minute until Grimmjow finally said: "I hope so." and resumed the task of putting away the groceries.

Just that moment Renji decided to enter the kitchen, he could feel the tension between them and could only assume that Grimmjow was a bit overprotective of him again.

"I take it you got to know each other?" Renji asked them, Grimmjow just glared at him for asking such a dumb question, Byakuya merely regarded him with an apologetic look for upsetting the blue-haired male. Renji waved Byakuya's concern away with a simple hand gesture, then stalked to Grimmjow and hit him hard on the head.

"OW! The fuck? What is wrong with you man? Why did you hit me?" Grimm yelled at his red-headed friend, rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain.

"Stop making things awkward Grimm. He is here, because I invited him and although I appreciate your protectiveness you can be really annoying sometimes." The red-head said, affectionately ruffling the blue hair.

Grimmjow, slapping Renji's hand away, just asked, "Yeah whatever… what do you plan to cook anyway?"

"Hm, some potatoes with meat and leeks I guess… Grimm be useful and skin the potatoes I'll do the rest." Renji ordered an already annoyed Grimmjow, who just accepted fate and took a knife and began to skin some potatoes.

Byakuya, not knowing what to do, first watched the two interact… they had an easy-going relationship, but somehow he had a feeling it was more than friendship, but not romantic love either. While he just stood there he watched them more closely. He saw why Sosuke would want the blue-haired one in his bed. He was aggressive and forward, never hiding his thoughts; something Sosuke would enjoy. While the red-head was the relaxed type, knowing when to say what and putting thought into his actions. Something that Byakuya never would have expected from him with all those tattoos and that muscular build he looked more like a mindless thug than everything else…

"You know you can go to the living room and wait there until we are finished, you don't have to stand here the whole time." The red-head said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Actually I wanted to lend you hand, if you don't mind." he replied, somehow hoping the man wouldn't refuse him; he simply didn't know what else to do…

"Hm, sure if you want… you can wash the leeks and cut it into thin strips." He ordered while preparing the meat.

Byakuya nodded his head and went to do as ordered. When he was done he watched the red-head more closely, not that he saw last night not enough of the man, but in his home and clothed in house clothing, which was just like Byakuya's own more for comfort, he was somehow a whole different man… He argued with that Grimmjow a lot, but it was more friendly banter and ended mostly with a mad grinning red-head and an annoyed looking blue-head. The longer he watched them interact the more he came to the conclusion that they behaved more like siblings than ex-lover, but they didn't resembled each other at all… so maybe one of them was adopted? He didn't know and didn't dare to ask… He may have claimed to be friends with him in front of his sister, but what should he have told her? 'I met him yesterday in a strip-club' sounded not that good…

"So done!" the red-head announced and Byakuya couldn't believe that he stood there the whole time. Renji put the food on the plates and the three of them brought all into the living room, where they found Ichigo and Rukia watching TV in total silence…

Grimmjow took his seat on his couch and began to devour the meal, typical Renji thought while watching the idiot; Ichigo and Rukia tried to avoid each other awkwardly while maneuvering themselves on the couch… _'So he likes her? Man the guy is always awkward when a girl is in his proximity he likes… he needs lessons in social intercourse; dumbass'_ the red-head thought and was surprised that the raven-head made himself comfortable in his corner of the couch… where all his pillows where… his spot… taken… by the cutie… groaning out of sheer disbelieve he took his seat next to the man. Usually everyone avoided his corner, because of the pillows, to encounter now a man who took the corner was something he couldn't belief, but maybe that was a sign? A sign that they both liked it to cuddle and to have it comfortable? Oh now he was over thinking it! He didn't even know if the man was interested in men in that way… So he could just eat his meal in silence and think of a way to excuse them from the group to speak alone with him… That sister of his would be the biggest challenge in doing so. To get Grimmjow and Ichigo away wasn't that much of a problem… Although Grimm certainly threatened the raven-head he knew that Renji had interest and would leave and in doing so he would drag Ichigo along if the berry wanted or not.

Byakuya found the meal very delicious and was soon finished; Renji and Grimmjow on the other hand argued over the last pieces… really they found everything worth arguing over, didn't they? Not paying them further mind he thought the pillows on the couch to be most comfortable, and leaned into them watching his sister and thinking of a way to speak alone with the red-head… Rukia seemed relaxed next to the orange-head, although she didn't shows it openly, maybe his sister found someone of interest on her own? It certainly would benefit her, lately she isolated herself more and more in her room, studying, but he had a feeling she was just sad that she had no one to share her love with; maybe that would end now? After all she was stealing the one or other glance at the orangenette… He looked again at Renji and thought about the last night…

He couldn't deny that he found the red-head handsome, that he felt hot when the red-head joined them in their lounge and sat next to him, or the shiver that ran down his spine when he whispered those words into his ear… so physically he was definitely interested in the man, but there should be more… A one night stand was out of the option to begin with… there was no way Byakuya would do such a thing, it was not only disgraceful for both of them but it would clash with his principles, than again he already decided that didn't he? That he would agree to a relationship, if they would be compatible and comfortable around each other. He didn't want for the red-head to feel awkward in his presence or because of who he is… just because he was heir of Kuchiki Industries didn't mean that a normal relationship wasn't an option, it seemed those things would solve themselves over time; at least that was what he hoped for.

He had to frown… Daichi would cause them trouble, he knew. He seemed very eager to have contact with Renji, although the red-head refused, whatever it was that once was between them Byakuya had to show the red-head that he could trust him. Byakuya was no fool, after their interactions and the way Grimmjow spoke to him he knew that there was some trouble, he didn't know the extend, but knowing Daichi the way he did it wasn't pleasant and he surely would put more pressure on Renji with time.

He had to interfere with that… but how? He couldn't stick to the red-head the whole time, that would just be too suspicious, but a friendship surely would be the proper way to do so and in addition it would strengthen their bond and maybe a romantic relationship would blossom out of it? He didn't know and to speculate about it was somewhat a waste of time, seeing as no one knew of the future, sighing he decided to drop the thoughts and let time take its course… there really was nothing else to do…

A nervous exhale of breath caught his attention and he looked at the red-head, who was squirming where he sat "Is there a problem Renji?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, watching him.

"Well… actually yeah. You sit on my spot and well no one sits on my spot." He answered nervously rubbing his neck. He knew that it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help himself… nothing could compare with his spot after all… well the arms and embrace of the beauty sitting right there maybe, but it would be inappropriate to point that out now, so he sticked with the pillows.

"Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry we can change if you want." Byakuya said, not knowing and wondering if Renji was this whole time uncomfortable where he sat, had he known he would have changed sooner…

Rukia couldn't believe that someone even dared to speak against her Nii-san, well expect Yoruichi, Kisuke, Sosuke and Gin… but the nerve of that man! Her Nii-san was comfortable there so shouldn't he, as a guest, have the privilege to sit there? And her Nii-san shouldn't even consider changing the spot, for such a strange man! But somehow, strange as the day already was, Byakuya and Renji changed seats… she openly gaped at both men, to her luck neither seemed to notice, well except an orange-haired one that is, the blue-headed man would have noticed too, if wouldn't be lying and snoring on his couch…

"Shut your mouth or you will catch a fly, you know?" he whispered into her ear and closed her jaw with his pointer. She turned her head to him, coming dangerously close to his lips. Rukia had to swallow, that was way too close for her comfort and so she backed away. She couldn't like someone she just met and exchanged just few words, could she? Somehow her heart tried to tell her otherwise, but she refused to acknowledge it, her logical brain said that it wasn't appropriate and so she settled with it, her brain was always right after all…

A sudden ringing sound disturbed all of them… making Grimmjow fall from the couch in sudden shock, to everyone's amusement; it turned out it was Renji's phone.

After fishing his phone out of his pocket he answered it, after checking the caller-ID. "Moshi, Moshi…. Yeah it's me….Really? Oh yeah I'll tell them, but what do you want?... Oh….. Yeah I'm all right…. Nah really I'm fine…. Yeah that won't be a problem, but you might check out Grimm when he comes, he has bruises and hickeys everywhere on his upper body….. wha? No I won't look there!... Yeah I'll tell him… Okay see you later Kyouraku-san!" was the only side of the conversation they could hear. He ended the call with a sigh, turning his attention to his roommates.

"Kyouraku-san called, you idiots should turn on your phones…" he didn't get more attention, because both grabbed their phones and checked their batteries. When both were on the charger Renji was allowed to continue: "Just so you know Grimm Kyouraku will check out your bruises and you probably will be a waiter today…" an annoyed groan was his only answer as the blue-head was again hanging over the couch…

Rukia was confused with that… waiter? He never saw either of them, so where do they work? Her curiosity got the better of her and the question blurted out of her: "Where are you guys working anyway?"

Silence greeted her, neither knowing what to say… well with one exception: Grimmjow was quite oblivious to the awkwardness raining down on them and blurted out, with equally less thought: "Sodom, we're strippers there, why?"

All stared at him, Renji the only one who let his annoyance and anger out: first he dragged a hand over his face, he couldn't believe that idiot, after that he stood up and punched Grimmjow so hard on his head that he writhed in pain.

Rukia found that she wasn't that surprised about their work… they were all well build… but something was there: "Didn't you tell me, that he isn't a thug?" she whispered into Ichigo's ear, who looked with a blank expression at her, he expected an entirely different reaction from her and could only shrug at her; Renji made himself again comfortable on his pillows.

* * *

_End of chap 7! I hope you enjoyed it ^^_

_Please leave a review to keep me going :D tell me what you liked/disliked ^^_


	8. Chapter 8: Past revealed?

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything

**Note:** Yeah I know I decided the Genre should be romance/humor, but what comes now is really important! So I hope you will like it nevertheless…

**JuuxShun fan**: I didn't mean for Rukia to be anything like Goldilocks :D but you're right ^^ I simply needed a reason for her to sit with Ichi ;D and yeah Grimm, Ren and Bya… those three are just great and they will interact in later chapters more :)

**TokenAsian**: Thank you ^^ here you go :)

**puutiti**: happy that you had something nice for the day ^^ I hope you like this too :)

**Eva** **Galana**: yeah as I said in a PM: I don't want to burden my beta-reader ^^ the other story is quite enough… I really try to let them be in character as much as possible, in an AU story one tends easily to put them out of their characters, I try not to (what is sometimes difficult) ^^

**PaulaGay**: Thank you for the review, I don't mind it being late, we all are busy :) here you get more of big brother Grimmy :)

* * *

**Chap 8: Past revealed?**

She didn't know how that happened… but it happened… somehow that red-head was able to coax all of them into washing the dishes… that was the moment when she became certain that the man was even more wicked than her brother! Or at least he came close to it… seeing as all three of them were degraded to wash they separated the work: Ichigo washed, Rukia dried and Grimmjow put everything into its rightful place.

"How did he do that?!" she asked both men, she really had to know; maybe it would work with Kisuke and Yoruichi too?

Both men regarded her with blank expressions, neither knowing what to say and seeing as Grimmjow was annoyed with the small woman in their kitchen Ichigo tried to explain: "We don't know either… he just… does it… somehow. Well we DID make an agreement that Grimm and I would clean, after all he cooks for us, but how he was able to get you to tag along… well we don't know," he replied and with a simple shrug resumed his task… in a very slow pace, he really wasn't in the mood, but he never was so washing the dishes always took its time…

Annoyed Rukia resumed her task too; she would watch the red-head now even more closely…

* * *

Renji couldn't believe he was able to coax the girl into helping the idiots… now he had lots of time with Byakuya, and damn if he wasn't going to use it! But how to approach him? Oh well he just to ask something… a conversation was sure to come out of it… he decided while sipping some of his water.

"What you whispered last night into my ear… mind explaining that?" the raven-head next to him asked suddenly, causing him to nearly choke on his water. After a heartily coughing fit he turned his head to look at his companion and regarded him with a sheepish smile, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Uhm… well… I was quite drunk, but… uhm… *sigh* well you see I didn't mean it that way… I mean I DID mean that we could see each other again, if you want, but I didn't mean for you to think I just want sex, I mean I don't even know if you want or if you even like me that way, but if you really think so than I think we should get to know each other, but only if you want to, if not that's okay too of course!" Renji ranted in such a fast pace Byakuya wasn't sure if he followed correctly. Nevertheless a smile came to his lips; it WAS quite cute how the red-read tried to explain it to him, the way he gestured wildly with his arms and hands, trying to get his point across.

"So you simply want for us to get know each other?" the raven-head asked, a sly smile coming to his lips.

"Well yeah… no… I mean yeah… Well it would be great, but I uhm… I wouldn't mind if it would evolve into something more, you know? But if you just want to stay friends that is cool too of course," somehow he liked toying with the red-head; it was kinda cute how he tried to talk his way out of things, like just now, but it would be too cruel to toy further with him.

"I think similar, although I have to admit that I don't care of the gender. Love shouldn't be restricted by any sort of boundary," he admitted and he could see the relief that came to the red-heads face.

"Are you sure about this? I mean you are Kuchiki Byakuya… wouldn't it reflect poorly on your image of you involve yourself with a man?" Renji asked curious, he wanted to know the whole time, but there was no good moment to ask.

"Hm, the public really is indeed not that open to same gender relationships, but it gets better… And who should be an example of tolerance if not those with influence? Things just change when those with influence take the first step, showing that it is indeed all right to follow the desires of one's heart," the raven-head explained in deep thought, making the red-head smile at him, what somehow irritated him…

"What is it?" he asked, hoping he would get an explanation out of him…

"Ah it's nothing… just… not all people are that tolerant… so it's nice to meet someone like this once in a while," Renji explained smiling and relaxed more in his corner of the couch. He was at a loss again… he really hoped a conversation would ensue, but that only lasted for so long. Now he didn't know what else to do, but little did he know that Byakuya was thinking the same and so an awkward silence descended on them.

_'Oh shit! What now? I just can't say nothing to him! Uh… way to go Abarai… way to go.'_ He thought in dismay, scolding himself and not seeing that he was being watched.

Since Byakuya didn't know what to say further he decided to watch the man next to him… maybe he could ask about the tattoos? No those things are always very personal and he would just pry too intensely in the man's private life, but what else? That was when he saw the man frowning. Well now Byakuya wasn't that nosy, but he couldn't help himself and just asked, "Is something the matter?" it seemed he startled the red-head, seeing as he nearly jumped out of skin and looked at him like a deer caught by light; he had to chuckle at that, it was somewhat cute.

"Oh well no not directly… It's just… Here we are sitting and not talking although that is what we wanted to do… we wanted to talk and now that we have the opportunity we simply can't find a good topic; just seemed kinda ironic to me," he replied sheepishly and rubbed his neck awkwardly; a habit of his when he was nervous, something that wouldn't go away, ever.

Byakuya couldn't help but agree with him, but then something suddenly came to his mind. "You seem to be right, it is ironic, but now I do have a question… How come you know my whole name? I never told you."

"Ah that was easy to figure out. I overheard Daichi yesterday, he called you Byakuya and all clicked. I mean come on how many guys are there who are named Byakuya? But why do you asked? I thought it was somewhat obvious who you are when I heard your name," Renji responded, glad to have a topic to talk about even if it is just a small one.

"Your friend, Grimmjow, was asking me what my name is when you were changing. I simply thought you wouldn't know too so it came as a surprise to me when you said my full name," he answered truthfully, he really thought the red-head didn't know too, what on further thought was a bit naïve of him…

"Ah Grimm is a bit dense sometimes. He was probably watching him and not really listening when he spoke to you… sounds strange but that is Grimmjow for you," the red-head replied with an affectionate smile. He appreciated Grimmjow's protectiveness, but sometimes it was a bit too much, such as that moment when threatened Byakuya. He can be mean to Daichi as much as he wanted, Renji didn't care, but not Byakuya… he had a good feeling regarding the raven-head.

"I don't want to pry too much, but what kinds of relationship have you with him? You act like siblings and yet there is no similarity at all," the raven-head asked, hoping to get an answer and if not that would just be as good as well, there was no reason to tell him at all after all, if it was private he understood if the red-head wouldn't like to share the information, they didn't know each other that good at all yet, but surprisingly he really got an answer.

"Ah, it's okay I think, it's not that much of a secret anyway. We grew up together, that much he probably told you already. But we didn't grow up in a normal family and our parents knew each other, although that would have been just great, but life wasn't that good to either of us.

"I can just remember that Grimm was always that my side… All we know is that we were found in the front of an orphanage… The woman who managed the orphanage heard the bell ringing and when she opened the door she was faced with nothing, just when she looked down did she see two baskets, we were in them. A note was sticking to it reading that we should always stay together and not be separated. She guessed it was our parents joined wish, but no one knows why. All our official documents were with us, such as birth certifications and stuff like that. She tried to respect the wish of our parents, but that was easier said than done. I mean one child with such a strange hair color is for the most parents attention drawing enough so that they wouldn't take the other with them, if that happened either of us always made a fuss, annoying the foster family that much that they brought us back.

"We rather stayed there together as being in a nice home alone. But there were families that would take the both of us, but of course we couldn't simply accept them as our family… How could we? We knew the truth and the families became annoyed with us, bringing us back. And then… there were others… The one thing we learned pretty fast was to grow up.

"The system has no place for children who stayed in the orphanage for too long so every family that would take us with them was fine for them, but we were just children, we were powerless and couldn't defend ourselves. That made it easy for abusive people to get their way with us. We went through a lot of crap and someday when we were 8 years old decided to just flea from there, the orphanage I mean… Unfortunately we couldn't take our documents with us, they were always in the care of the manager and there was no way for us to get a hold of them. But fate wasn't on our side; it wasn't long after our escape that the authorities were searching for us, trying to bring us back.

"We didn't got good education either… sure we could write and read, but the changes in family made it difficult for us to attend a school more regularly… and when we escaped there was no way for us to visit a school ever again.

"We protected each other and when someone like us crossed our path we let them join us, knowing how hard it was and I couldn't let them be alone. Grimm always scolded me for that… Saying I was too weak in the heart to let them be on their own, reminding me that we couldn't even take proper care of ourselves, but what should we have done? There was no way they would have lived that long without us. Life wasn't easy… we had to steal to get some food, we are not proud of it, but we had no other choice, but someday the children in our group died and not long after that I became ill.

"We tried to find shelter under the one or other bridge, changing our place every now and then to keep the authorities from finding us. I still remember that one day… I don't know what date it was, but it was winter and we were about 10 years at the moment I guess… We found shelter under the bridge at the Karasu river, I think it is in the Kasazaki district or the Minamikawase I'm not sure, but that's not important now; I was ill this time around and we hadn't any medicine, Grimmjow was worried sick, I had a really bad coughing fit and I guess that caught the attention of Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's dad, he is a doctor and was just on a winter stroll with his family. I don't know what he told his family to separate himself from them, but he was coming to us, we were unthinkable worried.

"I mean you probably don't know him, but with our experience a man such as him was not a good guy at all, if I would have been healthy we would have outran him, but we knew that it would be pointless, so we stayed; Grimmjow stood before me, arms outstretched and growling at him. Isshin stopped his movements in that instant assessing the situation. That was when I looked at him and he saw our poor states, when I coughed again he told us that he is a doctor and that he could help us, but we didn't believe him. We thought he would call the authorities as soon as we would go with him, so we didn't budge. He was a really patient man, but after a while his wife was looking what he did that long and joined him, Masaki is a very good woman.

"Isshin told her what was going on, that I needed help but refused, somehow she succeeded in bringing us with them, we still don't know how she managed that, but she did. Ichigo was with them at the time and he looked curious at us, we were underfeed and clothed in rags; you don't see that often after all, but Grimmjow snapped at him, he hated it when someone looked strange at us. From that day on our lives changed for the better, we stayed with them for a while, first we just wanted to stay until I am better, but then Masaki insisted on us staying at least for the winter.

"We stayed of course and Masaki and Isshin noticed that we were poorly educated and asked us about school, we explained them our situations reluctantly and they educated us themselves, when Isshin or Masaki had time. We grew so comfortable around them that they insisted we would stay. They were something like parents to us and Ichigo and his sisters, Karin and Yuzu, became our siblings, but there was always a distance between us and them, but they never pressured us and that was what made us stay. They knew we wouldn't see them as our real parents and that there always would be something we would discuss between ourselves, but they accepted that. Unfortunately they couldn't adopt us… we would have to go back to the orphanage for that and we had to face a severe punishment… they accepted that too.

"Not one year ago did Kyouraku-san found us strolling through the town… he asked us to work for him, when we explained to him that that was not possible because we hadn't the required documents he just waved it away and gave us his card. We were curious and came the afternoon to him; that was when we got our jobs… Ichigo the idiot wouldn't leave us so he tagged along and yeah that is pretty much how we ended up here. Oh gosh here I am talking and talking… sorry I didn't mean to bore you…" he didn't know why exactly he told him all that, but somehow it felt just right and usually he was never lost in the moment and forgot where to stop that explanation, because the truth is that only few knew of the whole story… few being Grimmjow and him, of course, the Kurosaki family and Kyouraku-san… the other just knew that they lived on the streets and not more. Made he a mistake by telling all this? He could claim that he was lost in his thoughts, what would be the truth, but he felt really comfortable with him and that probably made him spill everything.

Byakuya listened intently to the story; he was stunned. "You didn't bore me… I-I don't know what to say, I guess not everyone knows this, so I will speak to no one of this; I promise you that," that was all he could think of to say… He could see that they had a rough live but that went beyond believe and when the red-head looked grateful at him for keeping this he couldn't help but smile at him with sympathetic eyes.

They stayed silent after that, neither knowing what to say, both too overwhelmed; Renji because of the returning memories and Byakuya because of the fate both men had to face.

Just that moment the other came back all oblivious to the states they were in.

"I can't believe we took that long for these few dishes! You two really are slow, you know that?" Rukia scolded both, forgetting that before she was in an awkward situation with the oragenette, now her anger got the better of her.

Grimmjow scowled at her, sitting down on his couch. "What is your problem? It's your own fault you tagged along so don't go all bitchy at us now," he reminded her, he didn't know what it was but something was bothering him regarding her…

"Be quiet Grimm… don't listen to him he is a complete idiot and can't mind his own business," Ichigo told her, but looked at the blue haired man, scowl not having the desired effect.

"Whatever… but what do we do now? I mean until you have to go work," the girl asked while making herself comfortable on Ichigo's couch.

Byakuya and Renji could only watch them, neither of them really cared what they decided, they just wanted them to get along. But when Grimmjow suggested a drinking game they had to interfere, now certainly wasn't the time for that.

"Forget it Grimm, we won't play that… he have to be sober for work remember?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow making Grimmjow groan in annoyance… He should have known they were against the idea… these prudes.

"Okay how about we play Halo?" Grimm asked annoyed, granted they were one too many but well than someone had to just watch or they would change, he didn't care.

"But we are 5 and not 4 people Grimm… what are you thinking?" Ichigo scowled again, somehow he was more annoyed with him today…

"That will be alright, I will just watch then," Byakuya spoke up and all nodded their heads in agreement, well there was one exception: Renji didn't want for him to just sit there, that would be impolite…

"We change if you want I don't mind and that way you aren't left out," he suggested with that kind smile of his, Byakuya could only nod; something about that man just made him accept that, maybe it was the smile? Or the glint in his eyes? He didn't know, maybe he would know someday, but for now it was enough.

* * *

After some hours they all made their way to Sodom, Byakuya and Rukia went with them, much to Byakuya's dismay, but his sister was 18 so she was allowed to go into Sodom and he could do nothing about it.

Grimmjow was muttering the whole way that it was impossible for a girl to be that good at a videogame she played today the first time, much to Rukia's, and everyone else's, amusement.

* * *

_That's it for chap 8! I hope you liked it:) and that you leave a review for me to tell me what you liked/disliked ^^_

_I try to update again soon!_


	9. Chapter 9: a Bell, a Phone and a Song

**disclaimer**: same as always...

**note**: so I wanted to post this at the weekend, but I didn't find a good end for this chapter up until now!

So now that I found a way to end the chapter here you go :)

for all of you who are eagerly awaiting the next chapter for "The Monkey that reaches the Moon": the next chap will come now around thursday/friday, due to this late chappy...

Thank you guys for all the reviews on the last chapter :)

Inarticulate (former puutiti): thank you very much :) Yes they get along very well! but of course something will try to seperate them :( poor boys...

Mpreglover11: I'm glad that you like this fic ^^ here is something new to sate your hunger :D

PaulaGay: yes THAT past will come too, but later. I think their past as orphans is pretty sad in itself :( but luckily they came across a nice family :)

Straycat113: I'm sorry for the long wait! Here you go :)

JuuxShun fan: glad I could answer some of your questions ^^ Yes they are at Sodom again :D let's see what they will be faced with now... and Grimm wanting a rematch? Nice idea :D I will include that later ^^

the words in _'...'_ during Renji's phone conversation are Masaki's words, I wanted to show you all of the conversation

enough of my rambling! now on with the story!

* * *

** Chap 9: a Bell, a Phone and a Song**

When they reached the club the neon signs weren't yet on and so it looked like an old building, ready to be leveled…

Rukia didn't trust the building… it looked really shabby… how could her Nii-san even consider going in there?

When she looked around she spotted a strange bold guy, who was smoking, next to the entrance, if she thought Renji and Grimmjow looked strange that man surpassed them… really if she had to decide she would rather have them as company than him…

"OI! Ikkaku!" the red-head yelled startling her and getting the bald man's attention.

"YO! What are you guys doing? No customers you dumbasses, you know that," the bald guy, Ikkaku, yelled back.

"Ah don't be like that, they belong to us, so it's okay for them to enter now," Renji argued with him, now that they stood next to this Ikkaku guy.

"Whatever. You want one?" he asked Renji and Grimmjow, offering them the package.

"No, thanks. You know that we quitted, so stop tempting us, asshole," Renji replied grinning at him.

"Yeah right, forgot. Wait a sec and I go with you," the bald one requested and exhaled a breath of smoke, disgusting Rukia. Really if all of the men were like this she didn't know if she would like this evening and she would really doubt her Nii-san's ability to make sane decisions…

"Yeah sure, hurry up. We have an appointment with Kyouraku-san, is he already here?" Renji asked casually, leaning against the wall next to Ikkaku.

"Yup he's here, but what do you want from him?" he asked the red-head with a raised eyebrow that would have crawled up his hairline if he had one…

"He wants to examine Grimmy here… he has a lot of bruises and hickeys so he will probably assist Yumi today," he answered truthfully with a shrug.

Ikkaku tried very hard to not burst out laughing, "Really? You're not pulling my leg here, are you?"

When Renji shook his head Ikkaku lost his cigarette and grabbed his stomach, needless to say he didn't try very hard to hold in his laughter. Grimmjow nearly jumped at him for making fun of him; luckily Renji was able to stop the blue-haired male.

"Gosh you three are like children… really are you done? Can we go in?" Ichigo asked them, already annoyed… honestly what was wrong with them today? Or was it just him?

"Yeah, yeah let's go," Grimm ordered and all followed him in.

After entering Rukia had to admit that the club was nothing compared to the outer appearance.

It really looked amazing, but she didn't have enough time to admire the interior, because a very effeminate man came to them, hiding something behind his back.

"Ah finally you are here! I was waiting for you Renji…" he told the red-head, a wicked grin and a strange sparkle in his face. While the other men were quite unfazed by that her Nii-san raised an eyebrow… Was he that accustomed to that weirdness? Rukia found the man with strange feathers in his face to be very creepy…

"What do you want with me Yumi? You know… Ikkaku wouldn't appreciate that so I will politely decline," he countered making the effeminate one frown at him and the bald one to pop a vein on his head; now Rukia found that to be really amusing, but did she understand that correctly? Was he implying that those two had a relationship? Not knowing what to do Rukia decided to just watch them.

"No, Ikkaku is enough to handle, I certainly don't need you too… I have something for you, come down to eye level," the man instructed and Renji did as he was told, not long after he was at eye level with Yumichika had he a collar-like necklace around his neck with a bell attached to it.

Renji looked confused at the other male and tilted his head to the side in an inquiring manner.

"HA! I knew you are more a cat than a beast!" he yelled pointing a finger at him.

"Heh a good idea feather face… Now I can't lose him and maybe get him a leash," Grimjow joked, wolfish grin plastered on his face.

Renji rolled his eyes at him… "For how long do you want me to wear it?" he asked, knowing full well that trying to negotiate would be a waste of time, so he just accepted fate.

"For as long as you are here of course… You know how close to a heart attack I was yesterday because of you? Not even Grimmjow here is as silent as you… And when you go home you will give it back to me… I won't risk you forgetting it at home or leaving it there on purpose," just as Yumichika finished his tirade at the red-head was the group approached by two men.

"Ah it is so nice to see you all here! Oh but who do we have here? You two wouldn't be interested in working here for me, would you?" Shunsui asked Byakuya and Rukia and he had to admit the raven-headed male would be quite the eye candy for his customers, he wasn't so sure about the girl… she was small and her chest wasn't that large to draw any attention at all… but then again some men do enjoy that too, but who is he to judge other people? He is a gay man who manages a strip club… so he should better shut up.

"No we are merely guests or customers as you would like to call us," Byakuya saved them by declining politely the offer of the man.

"Ah what a pity, just as well, then I will welcome you as customers here, although it is not common for you to come in here before we open," the unsaid question was clear and Shunsui looked with a serious look at the raven-head.

"Ah that's fine Kyouraku-san they belong to us…" Renji tried to defuse the situation, what seemed to have worked…

"Ah Renji! How often do I have to tell you that Shunsui is fine? We know us long enough for you to call me that," he whined and hung on the red-heads shoulder when he suddenly spotted the collar.

"Huh? Is that a new fetish of you? Or why are you wearing that?" the brunette asked while yanking at the black leather.

Renji's face became as red as his hair, he should have known the man would assume something like this.

"No it's nothing like that… Yumichika wanted me to wear it… But not what you might think, pervert… He says that I nearly gave him a heart attack yesterday by being sneaky so he gave me the collar so that I would make some kind of noise while moving…" Renji explained and he didn't like the look on Shunsui's face… and that he was rubbing his chin with his fingers in a thinking manner wasn't any better…

"Then you will keep it! The customers might like you with it… to have the fantasy to own you and to put you on a leash might turn them on more," he said with a mischievous look and Renji was right… he didn't like it.

"Shunsui… shouldn't you ask Renji-kun if he wants that? You can't just force it on him, you know?" a white haired-male spoke up, making Shunsui pout…

"Oh but Juu-chan! I like him like this… and others might too!" he complained to the other male.

Rukia couldn't believe them… they were talking about the man as he was some kind of property! That just wasn't right! And how could Renji let them talk about him like this? But one look at the red-head showed her that he didn't mind… He was just shaking his head at the brunette with a smile on his lips.

Byakuya on the other hand had to admit… the image of the red-head with a leash and he the one to give orders, which the red-head obeyed without question and Byakuya giving him a reward, was more than a bit exciting to him. He had to lose those images and that quick or he would get a not so small problem…

"It's okay Ukitake-san; it's not as if I could get out of this anyway, not with Yumi breathing down my neck…" Renji just hoped today would be the only day he had to wear that thing… he didn't mind wearing the collar, but the bell would be annoying… he just knew it.

"If you say so Renji-san… I heard you had a problem yesterday, if you want to talk about it you can come whenever you want to me, okay?" Juushirou told him with a kind smile, he didn't know what happened to the young man exactly, but judging Shunsui's concerned voice when he told him it was something serious.

"Ah, thanks Ukitake-san but I'm alright again," he answered truthfully, but truth was he thought about speaking with Masaki and Isshin about it… maybe they would be of help? Granted Isshin could be a real idiot at times, but he was there for you if you needed a serious talk; he should call them later and arrange something.

"Ah yes! That is what you told me at the phone earlier! And Grimmjow… take off your shirt," Shunsui ordered the blue-head, earning a baffled look from Rukia. She couldn't believe the brunette was serious… but then again the guys are strippers… so they are possibly accustomed to that.

When Grimmjow revealed his torso only her eyes widened, the others were quite unfazed by that…

"Well you weren't exaggerating Renji… Grimmjow you will be working with Yumichika today, Shuu will take your turn today, but please Ichigo don't tell me tomorrow that you are unable too… you three tend to do everything together after all…" Shunsui reprimanded all three of the men, but the seriousness of that wasn't really shown with the kindness reflected in his eyes. Shunsui is a very understanding man and as such he accepted everything his employees through at him, they were just normal persons too, after all.

"Now that that is settled can we continue to keeping accounts? The boys can inform Shuu of the change in plans, we will see you boys later," and with that Ukitake dragged Shunsui at the collar of his shirt back into the office.

"Tch. Bet they do more than just keeping accounts…" Grimmjow muttered for everyone to hear, what earned him some snickers from the others.

Just now Renji had the slight feeling that he forgot something, something important and when he looked around he made eye contact with a patiently waiting Byakuya. Rubbing the back of his neck and sporting a sheepish grin he remembered now what he forgot… "Sorry for that… but it is either getting rid of him now or he bothers us until he is satisfied…"

"It is fine," Byakuya replied with a short nod.

"Okay then, you can sit down wherever you want. We have some stuff to do," Renji offered with gentle eyes. Which were way too friendly for Grimmjow to like it.

Byakuya and Rukia went to one of the lounges, at which they would have a perfect view to the three main stages.

The other men went to the changing rooms and prepared themselves for the evening.

* * *

When Byakuya and Rukia reached their lounge Rukia couldn't help herself anymore, "These men are all strange Nii-san… How can you keep up with them?"

"Hm, that is an interesting question… I believe that is because they are different, while Yoruichi and our other friends are just as strange those men come from simple families and they have another view of life that is quite refreshing. While our four friends have relaxing attitudes too their families do come from another social class and thus see things as natural that Renji and his friends value on another level," he answered her calmly and truthfully, that he liked the red-head on, maybe, a whole different level was left out; they haven't figured themselves yet after all, so no need to tell her.

"But when were you here? Usually you never come to such places, do you?"

"Yesterday… I was dragged into this club to celebrate my birthday… and that was the first time I met Renji and his friends, it just didn't seem proper to tell you, but when Grimmjow blurted it out I assumed you would know already," he replied ever so calmly and Rukia could do nothing else as to accept that answer; at least he was honest with her.

Yumichika approached them and put two glasses of water in front of them, just to vanish after smiling and waving at them.

Somehow this kindness put the girl at ease and she began to relax.

They fell into a comfortable silence, waiting for whatever was about to come.

* * *

Meanwhile in the changing rooms

Shuuhei was already waiting for the arrival of the three men, anticipating especially Grimmjow to give him a tongue-lashing for screwing up and making Shuuhei AGAIN to a dancer.

Although he enjoyed himself yesterday it was not really the same as being a waiter. He didn't have to strip, he was not ogled strangely and he could vanish when the tables were served, as a stripper that was impossible… As soon as you go out there and you perform all eyes are on you and not only for the duration of your performance, no… even later the customers were looking at you, some suggested to do a bit more and that was something Shuuhei didn't like to experience again. It was too much attention for him, but he had no other choice, Kyouraku-san already told him…

Suddenly the door cracked open and all three entered, they greeted each other with short nods.

Well when he thought again about it… It was maybe not good of an idea to give the blue-head a piece of his mind… No it certainly wasn't… Grimmjow was more muscular than him… He could break his bones if he wanted, so Shuuhei refrained from saying anything.

Grimmjow on the other hand felt a look at his back and when he turned he came face to face with Shuuhei, what somewhat annoyed him…

"What you want Scarface?" he asked Shuu rudely.

"Don't call him Scarface Grimmy… he is probably pissed at you for forcing him on the stage…" Renji intervened before it got out of hand.

"Ah whatever… You can practice with him until we open, so he should be fine," was the, surprisingly, civilized reply.

With a shrug from Renji the men began to change.

* * *

After nearly 30 minutes all four men emerged from the changing rooms and made their way to the stages, Grimmjow being the only one to go to the bar.

Both Byakuya's and Rukia's eyes widened. Renji was wearing a cowboy outfit, including the hat, for that his hair was running freely down the red-head's body and falling into his face giving him a wild, untamed appearance, while Ichigo was clad in a suit? With sunglasses? That was really strange… and the other one, Byakuya remembered him from the previous night, it was the one who hit Renji, was wearing something similar to Ichigo but without the glasses.

Now that they found something of interest they turned their attention to the group of the three men.

* * *

"OI! SHINJI! TURN ON SHUUHEI'S SONG!" Renji yelled in the direction behind the stages, his bellowing voice caused everyone in his proximity to cringe.

Not long after he bellowed that; a blonde man with a bobbed hair style, a ridiculous orange shirt, black tie and pants came to the front of the stage and he was picking inside his ear with his pinkie...

"AH? You called?" he asked Renji in a tired voice, yawning and revealing a straight line of big, white teeth.

"Yeah get your lazy ass out we need Shuuhei's song," Renji ordered him around and with a shrug Shinji went back behind the stages to do as he was told, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do anyway…

Shortly after Shinji's departure sounded the first seconds of Soft Cell's Tainted Love sounded and Shuuhei began his moves.

Renji and ichigo watched and couldn't find a reason why the scarred male would be shy the way he is…he was good they couldn't deny that, he removed his clothes at the right parts and after the right amount of time and his movements and his gaze were really seducing.

Suddenly Renji felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, fishing it out of pants and checking the caller ID. He was surprised when he read that it is the Kurosaki landline number, turning he took some steps away from them, trusting Ichigo to help the other male.

"Moshi,Moshi! _'Hello Renji'_ Hi Masaki! _'Are you alright?'_ Oh yeah I'm fine, how about you guys? All okay? _'Oh yes we are fine. I just wanted to check on you and when no one answered at your home I decided to try your phone.' _Oh yeah we needed to get going earlier today… Grimmjow had an issue Kyouruaku-san needed to look at. _'Oh… is he alright?'_ Oh yes he just had a rough night, that's all _'Ah that is good to hear. Do you plan on visiting us anytime soon? It's been a while…'_ Hm yeah actually I thought of coming this Saturday, well tomorrow that is… I need to speak with you and Isshin that can't be taken care of on the phone _'That would be no problem, are Ichigo and Grimmjow coming with you?'_ Hm don't know, maybe… I didn't tell them yet… but knowing them they will probably tag along _'Yes probably, but what is it __you want to talk with us about?'_ Ah… it's VERY personal… so I would like to tell you later? _'Oh I see, you need advise in your love life, don't you?'_ Uhm… yeah… But don't tell Isshin! He will just attack me as soon as I enter the house… _'Don't worry about him, I won't tell'_ Good, I need to get back to work we will see us tomorrow then _'Yes tomorrow then__,__ I assume you will come after breakfast?'_ Yeah, depends if the two will come with me, I think we're there around lunch _'Okay I will make sure there is enough for all of us, see you tomorrow Renji'_ Yeah… tomorrow…bye… mum…" Renji hung up with a smile that was full of love on his lips, that woman never ceased to make him happy even if it was just a short conversation, as soon as he hears her soft and kind voice he felt this warm feeling of being loved in his chest that he never had until she came into his life and filled him with the love only a mother could give him. Deep in his thought as he was, and still playing with his phone, he didn't hear someone approaching, just as a hand landed on his shoulder came he to his senses again and turned, facing Ichigo.

"Hey man… you alright?" he asked his 'brother' concerned.

"Ah. It was Ma-mum… she wanted to know how we are and well… I told her that I wanted to go by tomorrow, you want to go with me?" he asked the orangenette, who nodded in turn, a smile on his face.

"By the way you missed out on Shuu's performance…" Ichigo began and after seeing the inquiring look of the red-head continued, "He was good, there is no problem with his performance, so it must lie somewhere else…"

"Hm… don't know… let's talk with him," Renji said and made his way to Shuuhei, who was putting on his clothes again.

"I hope that call was important… that was the second time you missed it…" Shuuhei said angrily at Renji.

"Yeah it was very important, sorry… Ichi told me that your performance is good… so what is your problem Shuu?" he asked, waiting patiently for the raven-head to give an answer.

"Well… it's not that I don't enjoy the dancing, it's cool and fun, but I hate the looks I get… even when I'm off from the stage they don't stop watching me and that gives me the creeps…" he admitted, rubbing his neck and looking at the floor.

"Ah then we just need for you to get a partner…" it seemed easy enough for Renji, but both of the other males looked strangely at him, "well you see… if we pair Shuu with someone who is more popular, no offense Shuu, the attention will divide and Shuu will get less looks than before."

That explanation seemed to have convinced both men, "but who will he be paired up with? He needs to get along with the other one and well that leaves just the two of us," Ichigo really hoped Renji wasn't thinking what he thought he was…

"Yep, you will pair up with him, we should make something like a medley out of your songs," Renji said, rubbing his chin thinking.

"Why me? Why can't you be the one to pair up with him?" It wasn't that Ichigo didn't like Shuuhei, but the raven-head got better along with Renji.

"Because you have the same style of music dumbass… It will be easier to get you to complement each other than me and Shuu," unfortunately for Ichigo that actually made sense.

Exhaling a breath of defeat he accepted fate and let Renji do whatever he wanted, the red-head was very energetic today and if that happens you better let him do or he will be unthinkable annoying.

"OI! SHINJI!" Renji bellowed again and again the blonde came to the front, pinkie again in his ear.

"Ya called?" the man asked unnecessarily.

"Ah. Make something of a medley with Ichi and Shuu's songs, you're the DJ so that should be easy, ne?" the tattooed man inquired.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec," and with that he vanished again.

After a short while the medley began and both Ichigo and Shuuhei didn't really know what to do, but decided to let their gut take the lead.

Renji was very pleased with the spontaneous join of the two and in that moment Kyouraku came to check on them.

"Oh how interesting," he said to catch Renji's attention.

"Ah. Shuuhei is a bit shy and can't handle the attention that well, so I paired him with Ichi, he will get most of the attention, but not stealing all from Shuu," Shunsui nodded his head in approval.

When the two men were done it was Renji's turn to practice.

"Man I don't get why he even HAS to practice…" Shuuhei said envious.

"That's Renji… he just can't stop to practice, for him it has to be perfect," Ichigo explained and Shunsui went again to his office, confident that he can leave things to the boys.

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia were watching with open mouths, well as open mouthed as a Kuchiki can come to.

Byakuya knew that the red-head was a good dancer, but this… this went far beyond his imagination; at least that were HIS thoughts.

Rukia on the other hand admired Ichigo the whole time and was now for certain that at least her body liked the orangenette… now she just needed to get the approval of her Nii-san to meet the other.

Both Kuchikis were quite oblivious that they were in the same situation and liked a stripper… and both feared how to explain this to the other sibling… and neither knowing how to voice the issue…

But one thing was for certain: They would enjoy this evening after all, that is if nothing disturbed their evening…

* * *

_end of chap 9!_

_I hope it was worth the waiting :)_

_please leave a review and tell what you liked/disliked ^^_


End file.
